


Soft Fuzzy Man

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Wears Glasses, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hairy Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Makeup Sex, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Short Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Strap-Ons, Tall Stiles Stilinski, Teasing, Trans Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: In which there’s a murderer on the loose, a mysterious magic user running around campus and Derek trying to keep his relationship from falling apart.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: Teen wolf





	Soft Fuzzy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo! I’ve been working on this piece for a long time and I’m so excited to have finally finished it. First off I would like to dedicate this piece to Rainier who helped me along when I was struggling.
> 
> I’d like to thank my friends in Horny Jail who motivated me to write this and who all loved it as much as I did.
> 
> And as a reminder, Derek is trans in this and some trans men have different experiences than others. I wrote this in a way that I think Derek himself would prefer to be seen as a trans man, if something makes you uncomfortable please skip over it.

Derek grumbles when his alarm goes off, he rolls over on the bed to grab his phone and stare at the screen. His eyes squinting at the blinding light before he was hitting snooze, he was about to set the phone back down when he noticed another alarm went off.

** Four Days Until the Full Moon **

“ _Fuck_.” Derek grunts, setting the phone back down on his nightstand before rolling over to hug his pillow to his chest.

It’s not that he’s scared or angry about the full moon coming up, he is however angry his mom still hasn’t let him bring Stiles in on the werewolf secret. They’ve been dating for a long while now- _six months, three weeks and five days_ -not that Derek was keeping track of that kind of stuff. And Stiles already knew one of Derek’s biggest secret and had accepted it with warm arms and soft kisses, which had Derek falling even further for the other man. But for some reason his pack still weren’t sure about letting Stiles in on their secret.

Curling up further against the pillow, Derek nosed at the areas that still smelled like Stiles and let himself calm down with the scent. Only to growl when his alarm when off.

God he hated nine am classes. At least he was fortunate it was nine unlike Stiles who had to wake up at seven, because his computer engineer teacher was an asshole.

Rolling out of bed Derek threw on some clothes he brought over a while back- _see_ Stiles even had a drawer for him in his dorm room! That meant he wanted this to last!-he was just finished pulling on his black Henley when he saw the flannel Stiles wore yesterday on the ground. It wasn’t anything interesting just a little bit faded brown and beige flannel, but it smelled like Stiles and Derek’s wolf was moving before he could stop it. Not that he would have stopped it.

Rolling up the sleeves so they can actually fit his arms and not go down past his hands, Derek glances around to make sure Stiles’s roommate isn’t in so he can sniff at the collar of the shirt. His shoulders relaxing when his nose is hit with that thick scent of Stiles, with the smallest spice of arousal because this was the shirt Stiles had on before he tossed to to the ground so he could go down on Derek. God, Derek still remembers last night and blushes at the memory of it.

Shaking his head he grabs all his stuff and sends off a few messages before making his way down to the little cafe they have in campus. Checking the time he smiles knowing Erica will probably be there already, and he’s correct when he walks into the cafe and she jumps on him with her arms around his neck.

“Good morning, Derbear!” She squeals and drags him over to the table he saved.

“I still hate that nickname you know.” He grumbles and settles in his seat, dragging the cup of coffee with his name on it closer to him.

“Yeah I know, but it’s cute watching your ears go red when I say it.” She grins wolfish at him.

“Stop flirting with me, I’m already taken and very happy.”

Erica snorts, “Oh yeah, who wouldn’t be happy to date Stiles Stilinski, sweet, smart, weird and a big ol’ nerd. Not to mention he’s a fucking giant which means his dick is probably  _huge_ .”

Derek chokes on his coffee, “ Erica! ”

“Why are we talking about Stilinski’s huge dick?” Cora grins as she settles down on the seat next to Derek, nudging her brother to the side. “Is it bully Derek time?”

“No it is not bully me time. And we are not talking about my boyfriends dick, end of discussion.” 

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Erica pouts, “How can you not gives us the juicy details on your giant boyfriend.”

“Because those details are for me and me alone.”

It was true, Stiles was a giant. Coming in about 6’4, he was possibly the easiest person to spot in a crowd because he was the tallest person there. But to Derek he was an absolute dork who was a blanket hogger, and loved to be the little spoon. Even when Derek had to wrap himself around his body just to cuddle-like a little koala bear, Stiles had once said.

Sipping his coffee, Derek sighs as he wishes Stiles was here right now to cuddle him.

“Are you still mooning after him?”

He raises an eyebrow at his sister, “How is it mooning if we’ve been dating?”

“I was talking about the fact mom still hasn’t given you the permission to let Stiles in the know about your furry side.” Cora responds, bringing a croissant up to her mouth to take a huge bite out of it.

“Ugh, your mom still won’t let you bring him in? Lame.” Erica comments as she eats her own croissant, “It’s been like six months, I don’t understand why she won’t let you tell him. He’s taken everything else fine. I just want to see how he reacts to everyone running around naked on the full moon.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek crumpled up a napkin in his hands and throws it at Erica’s face, “Stop thinking about my boyfriend naked.”

“You’re just grumpy you don’t get to have sex on the full moon with him.” Cora smirks.

“Oh my god, you guys are worse than Laura and Peter. And that was when we first got together.” Derek growls, “Can I just enjoy my coffee before class.”

“Someone’s grumpy today.” Cora teases, but leaves it off at that and changes the subject back to class.

Derek spends half an hour chatting with them before finally having to get up and go to his morning Advance Botany class. He spends the next few hours attending class and taking notes and when his two hour class comes around his phone buzzes.

**Supreme Stiles:** Meet u at the tree? I brought lunch 

Derek finds himself rolling his eyes at the silly nickname Stiles punched in for himself on Derek’s phone.

**User:** sure

Changing his direction, Derek crosses the campus to get to the giant willow tree Stiles and him like to spend their afternoons studying under. His wolf panting with excitement the closer they reach the tree.

Upon reaching it, Derek raises an eyebrow when he sees a medium sized lunch bag lying on top of a used grey blanket on the ground. He glances around and frowns when he doesn’t see Stiles anywhere. He’s about to text him but then there’s the sound of a tree branch snapping behind him. Twisting around Derek finds a smile growing on his face when he sees Stiles hanging down from a limb on the tree, his legs wrapped around to keep him up while his arms hang down and a few feet from touching the ground. 

“What are you a monkey now?” Derek snorts.

“No, I’m Spider-Man. Come give me a Spider-Man kiss.” Stiles holds up his arms and makes a grabbing motion at Derek.

Laughing, Derek steps forward with his hands on his hips, when Stiles gives him an upside down smile and puckers his lips to make bad kissing noise Derek rolls his eyes and leans in. It’s a little weird, holding Stiles’s head upside down and kissing him without their noses bumping but it’s also nice in the sense he doesn’t have to worry about tilting his head.

When he pulls back, Stiles lifts his head up to look at him and then glances down at his crotch.

“Think I can get away with sucking you off like this?”

A burst of laughter escapes Derek’s throat and he shakes his head before stepping back, “Get down from there and come eat, I’m starving.”

“Yes, my king.”

Stiles twists and then flips forward, landing on his feet when he falls off the large branch. He turns and walks over to where Derek is already sitting cross legged on the blankets and leaning back on his hands.

“So I got us some sandwiches, me a tuna and egg sandwich, and for you three double meat stacked sandwiches cause I know you like your meat.” Stiles winks and Derek’s cheeks turn red as he rolls his eyes, “I got some water bottles, sliced fruit, Reese’s for us to share and a slice of triple chocolate cake.”

“If I knew you were setting this up to be a date, I would have dressed better.” Derek glances down at his shirt and the flannel he’s borrowing from Stiles.

Stiles huffs, “It’s always a date when I’m with you, Der. Besides I’m only wearing a shirt so it’s not like it’s fancy.”

“Yeah but it’s your plain red shirt, not a graphic tee. Which means you spoke to Lydia earlier didn’t you.” Derek grins when Stiles glances down at his shirt.

“Ok,  maybe I asked for some advice because I know I’m a hazard with fashion. But I’m still wearing my Batman boxers so it can’t be that fancy.” Stiles hands over a plastic play and Derek’s sandwiches to him, along with a water bottle.

“You’re so cute when you’re trying to charm me.” Derek takes a bite out of his sandwich.

“Damn right I am!” Stiles settles down beside Derek, lying on his side so he can lay his head on Derek’s lap.

“Nerd.”

“Dork.”

“The most gorgeous man in the world.”

Derek’s cheeks go red and he pushes at Stiles’s face, “Shut up and eat your food.”

“As you wish.” Stiles says charmingly, sitting up to take a bite out of his sandwich and grin at Derek.

They chatter about classes that morning and Derek feels his wolf settle inside of him, his wolf always gets happy when he knows they’re about to meet Stiles. And Derek can’t blame him because he also gets excited when meeting with Stiles. He just loves the human so much, and after the times his heart has been burnt he thought he’d never find something this joyous and pure. But Stiles is something else, he makes everything fun and is wide grins and easy laughs. As well as having his own hidden sadness that he whispered against Derek’s chest as they held each other under the stares, telling the wolf about a dead mother and the scars she left on him when he was a kid. Derek had wanted to do nothing more then curl Stiles up in his arms and kiss away the pain, and he had or tried to. Stiles had hugged and kissed him back, smiling and talking about lighter things while Derek laid there in his arms wondering how Stiles can be such a nice person still with all the shit he’s been through.

When he finishes eating, Derek lies down on his back and closes his eyes while listening to the sound of everything going on around him, and the sound of Stiles’s heart beat. Stiles zips something up on the lunch bag before leaning down besides Derek and pressing his nose against the older man’s cheek.

“Hm?” Derek turns his head to stare at his boyfriend.

“Wanna make out like teenagers?” Stiles grins mischievously at him.

Swallowing, Derek nods his head and turns towards Stiles a little, “God, yes.”

Stiles starts slow. Kissing at the skin peaking out of Derek’s shirt, tracing his lips over Derek’s collarbone and his throat. Groaning, Derek grabs a handful of Stiles’s hair and gives it a tug, wanting to pull him into the right direction which is Derek’s lips. He can feel the quirk of lips on Stiles’s face as he teases some more kisses over Derek’s throat before getting to his lips. One hand coming up to cup the side of Derek’s face, which has the werewolf melting under the taller man’s hand. If possible, Derek would stay curled up under Stiles’s hands like a lazy cat in the sun. He wants the man to hold him in his arms forever and never let go.

“All I could think about was you today.” Stiles tells him against Derek’s lips, licking up a little wet strip over the older man’s lips.

“Yeah? What were you thinking about?”

“Definitely nothing PG-13.”

Derek’s head falls backwards as he laughs, his hands clinging to Stiles’s shirt with the other man’s head drops and they laugh with one another. Pulling himself back together, Derek pushes at Stiles’s shoulder until he’s flat on his back so he can throw a leg over his boyfriend and grind their hips together. Smirking when a moan escapes Stiles’s lips and hands come down to grip Derek’s ass.

“Tease.”

“Tell me what you were thinking about.” Derek nips are the bottom of Stiles’s jaw before pulling away to nibble on his earlobe.

“Nothing too interesting. Thought about you and me, getting to stay in all day, my roommates out of town so we have the next few days to sit around and fuck. Maybe read and do homework.”

A snort escapes Derek’s lips, “Doing homework together is something you fantasize about?”

“Technically, it’s the domestic partnership between us that I fantasize about. You know, owning a house together, making dinner and doing dishes, picking out clothes and furniture. Also having sex everywhere in our new house.”

Pausing, Derek moves an arm so he can rest a hand on his chin and stare down at Stiles’s face, “You really think about that stuff? Think about doing it with me?”

He watches as Stiles’s cheeks go red and he ducks his head a little, “Yeah, sorry. Not really sexy is it.”

Derek stops him, “No. I like it. Tell me more. What kind of house would we have?”

Stiles tilts his head to the side like he’s thinking for a moment, “Probably I’m the woods somewhere, or near some woods. I can’t really see you wanting to live in the city. Plus then we can have a huge greenhouse for your garden, and I could sit on the porch and watch you work shirtless all day. I wanna say we’d have a big house but also I don’t think you’d like having too many empty rooms in the house, maybe a guest bedroom or two for whenever our friends and family visits.”

“Oh, and we would definitely have a nice big comfortable bed, with a mountain of pillows-don’t lie. I’ve seen your bedroom Derek, I’ve seen the amount of pillows you hoard. It’s ok, I’d help you collect as many as you want.”

Stiles leans up to kiss Derek’s lips, before leaning back down, “Uh, we’d have a nice size garage for our cars, and also Incase you wanted to craft or work on something for your garden. You’d probably engineer the most amazing birdhouses, like a little bird hotel. And I would complain about the bugs but actually it’s just an excuse for you to come inside so we can cuddle.”

“Stiles.”

Derek cups his lovers face with his hand, both of them staring at one another in silence before he says, “I wanna live in a house in the woods with you too.”

Stiles swallows, eyes never moving or blinking away from Derek’s face, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles pulls him down for another kiss, and then one feels so different from the others. Like a promise for something in the future, like everything Derek’s ever wanted in his whole life and his wolf howls inside of his head. Demanding they make Stiles theirs, to mark his skin ing with a claiming bite and finally put the wild beast inside of him to rest.

But he doesn’t, he holds back on that urge because his mother still hasn’t let him tell Stiles the most important secret about his family. So he stays there for a while, in this little bubble they’ve created around themselves, where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. Where Derek can imagine Stiles accepting Derek is a werewolf and still wanting to live with him, still wanting to be with him and wanting to share those dreams with Derek.

________

When Derek enters the apartment he shares with his sisters, he slams the door in his rage as he stomps up to his room. He would have tossed his back to the ground if it weren’t for the fact he had his laptop in it, so he sets it gently on the ground before kicking his shoes off. Pulling off his pants, Derek steps into a pair of low hanging sweatpants and then tosses off his shirt, throwing Stiles’s flannel on top of a pillow so the scent seeps in.

“ _Unbelievable._ ” He snarls and then throws himself on his bed to pout.

There’s a few minutes in which he can just lay in his own self pity and brood, until someone knocks on the door.

“What’s got you upset now, Derbear?” His oldest sister asks before stepping into his room to sit on the edge of Derek’s bed.

“Stiles.”

“What did he do? Did he say something? Do you want me to break his bones?”

Sitting up Derek shakes his head at the anger radiating off his sister, “No, no, _no!_ Stiles hasn’t done anything wrong, I swear!”

“Ok, then why is it you’re upset with him.” She lays down on her side so they can face each other, one of her hands picking at a loose string on Derek’s blanket.

Flopping on his back, Derek sighs and then tells her, “He wants to live in a house with me.”

“And that’s...bad?”

“No.” He scrubs at his face in frustration, “The opposite really. He was telling me today how he fantasizes about living in a house with me, and Laura it was like a dream house to me. It was in the woods, there was a garden, we would have picked the furniture out together. It was perfect!”

“So then why are you upset? If he wants the perfect house with you than tell him you want that as well.” She shrugs.

Derek turns his head to glare at his sister, “Have you forgotten that our mom still won’t let me bring Stiles in on the family secret? Or the fact that what if he doesn’t take said secret so well?”

“He’s already accepted you’re trans, didn’t even get upset or confused. So I don’t think he’d have a problem with the werewolf thing.”

“There’s a difference between being a magical creature of the night and a fucking weirdo.” Derek grumbles to himself. “Ow! What the fuck-“

“You are not an weirdo, Derek.” Laura growls, flashing her red eyes at him and then dragging him into a hug. Squeezing with all her strength, “You are perfect and there is nothing wrong with you. You are a wonderful, smart, handsome man and anyone would be dying to be with you. If they can’t see that then I’ll hunt them down and rip their throats out with my teeth.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but finds a smile growing on his face, “God you have the worst threats.”

“I’m gonna gobble them up like a witch!” Laura then makes a horrible knock off of a witch laughing that has them both choking with laughter. She squeezes Derek in her arms again and then rubs their cheeks together, rubbing her scent on Derek’s cheek before pulling away. “You gonna keep brooding or are you going to come over and have a snack with me?”

Derek shrugs, “I’m just going to take a nap, to be honest I’m a little tired.”

Laura nods her head and rubs her fingers through Derek’s hair, “Ok, have a good night, DD.”

“ _Ugh_ -you and Cora both! Enough of the silly childish nicknames!” He rolls over on his stomach.

“Never!” He hears Laura cackle as she leaves the room.

Rolling his eyes, Derek grabs one of his long fluffy pillows and curls around it, rubbing his face against the soft fabric almost like he did this morning with Stiles’s pillow. He sighs and ignores the aching in his chest of his wolf whining for Stiles to be there in his den. It’s a little weird how quickly his wolf had started to think of Stiles’s as a den, somewhere where he found comfort and could sleep easily. When he first moved into the apartment with his sisters, it took him almost a month before he got comfortable sleeping in the apartment, he had to drag sheets from his house so it could smell like home.

But in Stiles’s room? The first time he spent the night, Derek had thought it would have been a struggle to sleep but instead he was out like a light and felt like he had the best sleep in the world. Huffing to himself, Derek closes his eyes and tries to catch an hour of sleep before he has to get up again.

Derek grumbles awake when he hears someone knocking on his door, “Laura, I don’t want to try your weird popcorn mix.”

Another knock and Derek growls before finally pushing himself out of bed, leaving his glasses on the sheets so he can deal with his annoying sister.

“Laura will you-oh!”

Standing behind his door isn’t his older sister, but instead Stiles who gives Derek a wide toothy grin.

“Laura was right, you are grumpy today.” Stiles huffs, “Can I come in?”

“Uh yeah sure.” Derek takes a step back, his arms immediately coming up to cover his chest scars. “Wait. Laura called you?”

“Well texted actually, we text each other on and off.” Stiles has to bend to get in the door way and then glances around Derek’s room. “We mostly send cat memes to one another and weird recipes, and once in a while she sends me a picture of you.”

“What kind of pictures.” Derek’s eyebrows scrunch together as he glares at his boyfriend, his mind coming up with a thousand embarrassing photos Laura could have sent to Stiles.

“Nothing bad. I promise, mostly just when you’re studying on the sofa or fall asleep with your glasses on.” Stiles grins, “You can look through my phone if you want to make sure.”

Derek shakes his head, letting his arms drop a little. Stiles glances at his chest and then at Derek’s face.

“Do you want me to turn around so you can put a shirt on, Der?”

Shaking his head, Derek steps forward and holds his arms open for a hug. Stiles grins and folds himself around Derek’s smaller form, pressing a kiss to the top of Derek’s head and nosing at his hair.

“Are you feeling better, sourpuss?” Stiles grins.

“Maybe.”

“Wanna cuddle on the bed? Or talk?” Stiles squeezes him.

“Can we just cuddle for a bit.”

Stiles pulls back and then leans down to kiss Derek’s lips, cupping the older man’s face in his hands before moving them to Derek’s bed. Derek feels heat of embarrassment color his cheeks when Stiles spots the flannel Derek took from his room earlier that day, Stiles just moves it to the side and then pats the empty spot.

“Shoes off the bed.” Derek reminds, as he crawls in beside Stiles who is kicking off his shoes before turning over to sling an arm over Derek’s chest.

“Soft.” Stiles murmurs as he runs his fingers through Derek’s chest hair, “Mmmh soft and cuddly. Fuzzy.”

“If you sing the Lemon Demon song I’m kicking you out.” Derek mumbles, smiling when he can hear the pout on Stiles’s lips.

“Grumpy.” Stiles kisses Derek’s check, and then moves around to kiss Derek’s lips. He pulls away and runs the pad of his thumb down the bridge of Derek’s nose before pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips again and then next his nose.

“Fuck, can I-?”

“Yes.” Stiles breathes out heavily.

Pushing at Stiles’s chest, Derek pushes him flat on his back before leaning over to kiss hungrily at Stiles’s lips. Groaning as he rocks their hips together and feels Stiles’s own erection press against his. He bites on his bottom lip and moans breathlessly when warm hands come up to rest on his hips, giving them a little squeeze.

“What do you want, Der? What do you want to do tonight? Anything for you.” Stiles kisses against his lips, a hand sweeping up Derek’s back to grip on his neck and toy with the hairs at the back of his neck.

“ _You_. Stiles. Always you.”

“Want me to take my shirt off?” Stiles gives Derek’s neck a squeeze and pulls him down for a sweet kiss.

Nodding his head, Derek turns his head to scrap the scruff of his chin against Stiles’s lips. Grinning when Stiles keeps kissing over his cheek and sucks on his jaw. Sitting back, Derek watches as Stiles lifts himself up to yank off his shirt and toss it to the side. Derek stares hungrily at Stiles’s chest, pale with splatters of moles here and there, with just the lightest hint of hair. Running his hands down Stiles’s chest, Derek smirks when he gets down to Stiles’s pants where a clear tent has already formed on them.

“Want me to ride your cock?”

“Yes. Please, Derek.” Stiles says, sounding out of breath as he pulls Derek against him and kisses against Derek’s mouth. Short, panting breaths ghosting over Derek’s skin as he moves his face down to suck at Derek’s collarbone.

“Mmmh-Stiles.” Derek tugs at his boyfriends hair, “I can’t pull your pants off if you keep distracting me.”

“Sorry.” Stiles said, not sounding the least bit of sorry.

Pressing a hand to the middle of Stiles’s chest, he pushes him until he’s flat on his back and then moves to unbuckle Stiles’s belt. Licking his lips when he sees Stiles’s half hard erection in his pants. He loved Stiles’s cock, it was long and thick but not overly so, it was that perfect kind of thick that would hit in all the right places. Palming it for a minute, the werewolf smirked as he watched Stiles twitch and lift his lips to chase the pleasure he was getting from Derek as he continued this for a while.

“Derek- _Derek!_ ” Stiles bit one his bottom lip, hips jerking underneath Derek’s hand.

Derek found it both arousing and powerful at how easily he had Stiles begging beneath him. This giant man who towered over everyone else, and yet when it came to being with Derek he was like a small man who wanted nothing more than to please their lover. 

Yanking Stiles’s pants off, Derek snorted when he saw the soft, fuzzy black socks Stiles was wearing and the little Batman symbols on them. Moving back up, he snapped the band of Stiles’s underwear and chuckled as Stiles squirmed underneath him before finally pulling Stiles’s underwear off. Derek nibbled a little on his own bottom lip as he stares down at Stiles’s dick, his boyfriends cheeks going red as he lifted his knees up a little to give Derek more room.

“See something you like?” Stiles teases.

“I do. Condom?”

Stiles floundered for a moment before reaching over to yank open Derek’s nightstand drawer and pull out a condom. Tossing it off to Derek and settling back against the pillows to watch Derek tear open the packet and then pull the condos over Stiles’s glans.

“Ready?” Derek asked before moving any further.

“You haven’t even gotten undressed yet.” Stiles pouts while Derek huffs and rolls his eyes.

Getting off the bed, Derek tugs his sweatpants and boxers off finally. Kicking them off to the side before getting back up on the bed and then settling himself on Stiles’s hips. Just to be an ass, he pushes their cocks against one another and ruts until Stiles is moaning and loosing that cocky little attitude. Pushing his hips up, Derek grunts when the head of Stiles’s cock pushes inside of him and he settles down all the way.

Stiles curses and jerks a little, before his hands come up to grip onto Derek’s hips, “Derek! Be careful. You didn’t even stretch, baby.”

“I’m fine.” Derek groans as he finally settles all the way down on Stiles’s cock. “I stretched myself a little earlier.”

Whining, Stiles pushes his hips up a little off the bed before falling back down, “You’re going to kill me.”

“Not yet.” Derek smirks before starting to work himself on Stiles’s cock.

Grunting as he fucks himself on Stiles’s cock, Derek grins when he hears Stiles slowly loosing himself underneath him. His boyfriend planting his feet on the sheets so he can fuck his hips upward, causing Derek to have to grip Stiles’s shoulders so he isn’t thrown off his boyfriends dick.

“Sorry, Sorry.” Stiles calms down, moving in slower jerks of his hips and pulling out long, drawn out moans from Derek.

“So good. Fuck, Stiles.” 

Leaning down, Derek bites at Stiles’s nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking on it. Listening to Stiles moan heavily underneath him, the hands on his hips gripping harshly until there are bruises. Not that they’ll last long. Derek has practiced to keep them on his skin for a few hours but after that they fade away and he misses them dearly.

Moving one hand off of Stiles’s shoulder, Derek moves it down so he can toy with the man’s nipples, rubbing and pinching at them. Stiles bites on his bottom lip and thrust his hips a little harder so that Derek is bouncing on his cock.

“Fuck. Derek-you feel _so_ good.” Stiles groans, gasping when he feels Derek lick up at his nipple. “I don’t think I’m going to last any longer if you keep teasing me like this.”

“Good.” Derek grins, and starts fucking himself harder on Stiles’s cock, gyrating his hips and clenching around the dick inside of him. “I don’t think I can last any longer either.”

He pants and shivers when the hands on his hips squeeze the skin a little more before one hand moves to rub at Derek’s dick. The werewolf shivers at how sensitive his dick is to Stiles’s touch, jerking his hips forward a little and crying out when Stiles starts to jerk him off. Derek curses when Stiles leans up to lick over his nipples. Traveling up Derek’s body to press a kiss to his lips, and then bite down on his bottom lip.

“Stiles- _ah!_ ” Derek moans as he comes, squeezing around Stiles a little harder and pulling a groan from the taller man as he comes not far afterwards. 

Stiles flops back down on the bed, panting as he catches his breath, while Derek leans forward to rest his face against Stiles’s chest. Both of them drenched in their sweat as their skin shivers from the cool air in the room.

Sitting back up, Derek pulls himself off of Stiles’s lap and takes the condom off his boyfriends dick for him. Tying it up efficiently before tossing it in the trash, and then turning to curl up against Stiles’s side. Peppering kisses over Stiles’s collarbone while the younger man is still catching his breath.

“I always feel like I ran a mile after I’ve had sex with you.” Stiles says as he rolls onto his side to pull Derek closer to him.

The werewolf snorts, and turns his head to kiss Stiles’s lips, “You must really be out of shape if that’s just a mile for you.”

“You’re so mean.” Stiles laughs, and kisses Derek again. “But I still love you.”

His heart swells at those words, and he turns to throw a leg over Stiles’s hip to press more kisses to his boyfriends lips. Wanting to smother Stiles in his love and hear the man laugh and smile. 

Both of them startle when they hear a knock on the door.

“Are you both finished fucking in there? I got pizza.” Laura says through the door.

“Laura!” Derek growls, before letting his head fall back, “We’ll be out in a minute.”

“You better, or else I’m going to eat the rest of your pizza, losers.” She falls out before leaving them alone.

“Your sister scares me sometimes.” Stiles admits, curling Derek closer against his body to press a kiss to his forehead.

Derek huffs and rolls his eyes, and then smirks when an idea forms in his head.

“Wanna have sex again to piss her off?”

“Yes.”

________

Derek huffs as he watches Erica shout in victory as she wins the next match of MarioKart, he had already lost his controller to Boyd and was watching from the bean bag chair he was sitting on. The living room was filled with unhealthy snacks, pizza and the Beta’s all sitting around playing video games and having pack night. Everyone was having a good time except Derek who was the sour lemon of the group.

Laura bumps his arm, “It’ll be fine Derek. You know he always shows up a little late.”

“I know, but it’s just-“

“Hey, when has Stiles ever canceled on you or lied?” Laura pointed out.

She was right. Which Derek kind of hated, but it was true. In all the months they’ve been dating Stiles had never canceled or lied to Derek, he was probably the most honest man he’d ever met. And the sweetest. He was like a gentle giant, except if the so called giant had ADHD and a mouth that never stopped talking.

Derek straightens when he hears the door open and close, the loud thumping sound that can only be linked to Stiles walking down the stairs.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late!” Stiles says, sounding a little out of breath and looking like he ran a marathon. “Computer class ran a little late, and one of the computers bursted into flames when some idiot wired it wrong.”

The man grins at them all, and wipes his hands at his shirt that has soot spots on it. Scrunching you’re his nose at the smell of bunt clothes, Derek grins when Stiles comes over to settle between Derek’s legs. Tilting his head back to accept a kiss from the older man, and resting spot smudged hands on Derek’s thighs.

“Sorry.” Stiles tells him softly, “I know you hate how late I can get to these things.”

“It’s fine.” Derek tells him in response, leaning down for another kiss.

“You say that, but I also know you were probably a sour lemon the entire time you had to wait.”

Erica pipes up from where she’s kicking Isaac’s ass at Rainbow Road, “Damn right he was.”

Stiles points at her as if you make a point and Derek just huffs and leans back into the bean bag.

“Aw, no. Don’t pout, I want more kisses.” Stiles frowns, leaning back against Derek’s body, his head hitting the top of Derek’s chest. “Please, Der?”

“You can get them once you beat Erica at Mario Kart.” Derek tells him teasingly, keeping his arms crossed so he doesn’t fall into the need to rub his scent all over Stiles’s skin.

He’s usually not picky about scents and whatever but at the moment Stiles smells awful. Like he rolled in a dumpster that was set on fire, and Derek just wants to throw the man’s clothes off and scrub him in a bath. Stiles smiles at him and then sits back up so he can take the control from Isaac.

“You think you can beat me, Stilinski?” Erica teases.

“Oh, hell yeah. You know I’m always wiping the floor with your ass when I’m playing Princess Peach.” Stiles grins widely at her, bouncing a little in his excitement.

“We’ll see about that.”

Derek watches in amusement as Stiles destroys all of Erica’s hard work at winning by throwing a green shell at her at the last moment. Stiles whoops and hollers, while Erica groans and flips him the birds.

“Yeah, who’s the King now!” Stiles cheers, leaning back against Derek’s parted legs. Tilting his head back so he’s staring up at Derek, “Can I have my kisses now, my King?”

Derek snorts, “I thought you were the King?”

“I’m only the King when you’re not in the room, but when you’re there I am but a humble servant.” Stiles explains. “So, kisses?”

He makes a show of puckering his lips which has Derek laughing.

“You’re ridiculous.” He chuckles before wrapping his arms around Stiles’s front and presses slow kisses to Stiles’s lips. His eyes fluttering shut when the smell of Stiles’s scent gets a little more strong as his arousal rises.

He turns his head a little to the side to scrap his scruff against Stiles’s lips, grinning when Stiles makes a happy noise in response.

“Ugh, gross. Will you guys stop stinking up the room.” Cora tosses a handful of popcorn at Stiles.

“You wish you were kissing these lips.” Stiles jeers back, and then eats the popcorn stuck on his shirt.

“Come on losers, it’s scary movie time!” Laura calls as she enters the room again, holding up a few dvd cases.

Stiles and Derek get up from the floor and move to the loveseat, where Derek can curl up against Stiles’s side while his boyfriend throws a blanket over them and pulls Derek closer.

“Try not to get scared.” Laura smirks at them all before putting in Cabin in the Woods.

Derek rolls his eyes before adjusting his glasses where they’re a little skewed, and then settles his head on Stiles’s chest. He gets halfway through the movie before looking over to say something to Stiles, only to pause when he sees his boyfriend is asleep. Smiling, Derek pulls the blankets over them a little more and then gets comfortable on the couch.

They get through one more movie, before Derek decides he’s had enough and shakes Stiles awake.

“Hm? What? What’s going on?” Stiles jerks awake, rubbing at his eyes and glancing around the room.

“You fell asleep.” 

“So I did.” Stiles rubs at his face, and then lays his cheek on top of Derek’s head. “Can I stay the night?”

“You know you don’t have to ask every time?” Derek pints out, tugging off the blanket so he can stand up and stretch. Bundling the blanket in his arms before tossing it off to the side, Stiles right behind him as the walk to Derek’s room.

“Yeah, but I want to ask because it’s the nice thing to do. And what if one day you don’t want me to stay over.” Stiles shrugs, kicking off his shoes as he steps into Derek’s room.

“Why wouldn’t I want you to stay over?” Derek starts taking off his shirt, and tossing it into the hamper in his room.

Stiles follows behind, but tosses his shirt on the floor since he’ll probably have to wear it again. “Well, I mean, what if we get into a fight?”

Derek pauses, “A fight?”

“Yeah you know, like what if I piss you off and you tell me you don’t want me to stay the night.” Stiles explains with his hands waving.

“We’re not going to get into a fight, Stiles. Have we ever fought over anything before.”

“Uh, every time we pay for each other?” His boyfriend points out, unbuckling his pants and letting them drop to the ground.

Derek rolls his eyes and spins around so he can throw his arms around Stiles’s neck and pull him in for a kiss, “Thats because we’re both loving assholes.”

“Yes. Yes we are.” Stiles leans down to kiss Derek again and then pull them onto the bed.

They continue to share soft kisses like that, Stiles leaning over Derek’s body and covering Derek’s smaller body with his own. He bites on Stiles’s bottom lip and tugs it a little until Stiles grinds against his dick and has Derek’s head falling backwards in pleasure. Hissing as Stiles keeps up the low pressure against his dick, Derek turns his head to the side to let Stiles sick bruises against his throat.

The low burn of arousal has Derek humming with pleasure. His arms coming up to wrap around Stiles’s shoulder, and his legs stretch and widen a little to give Stiles more access.

“Derek, Derek...” Stiles mutters against his skin, teeth scrapping a little against Derek’s pulse point which has him arching off the bed. His eyes wandering over his room until they catch something out of the ordinary.

“Fuck, Stiles-Shit!” Derek jerks up, hitting his shoulder into Stiles’s face.

“What? What!” Stiles says, looking around the room before back at Derek, “Whats wrong?”

“I thought-“ Derek gets out of the bed and picks up his text book for Advance Botany where it had fallen to the ground. “I just thought I saw something moving.”

Stiles comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, “Ok, I think someone had enough horror movies for tonight.” 

Derek slowly nods his head before turning to let Stiles lead him back into bed, he glances back at where he swore he saw his book floating in mid air. But the book is still exactly where he left it. His thoughts are turned away when Stiles curls around him like a giant fat lazy cat and is snuggling with him under the blanket.

“Night, Der.”

Turning his head around to press a kiss to Stiles’s sleepy lips, Derek mumbles, “Goodnight, Stiles.” Before pulling through covers over him a little more and letting himself replace against the heat of Stiles’s body.

Stiles was probably right. It was just him seeing stuff after watching too many horror movies and being tired from a week of classes. His brain was probably playing tricks on him. After all it was close to Halloween which meant Laura was going to make everyone binge watch every horror movie. It was just a trick of the eye and nothing else.

Right?

_______

Things got worse after that.

And everything in his life got a _little_ weirder than usual.

_______

“I hate this.”

“I know.”

“No, I really hate this. Do you know how expensive these pants are? I had to work double shifts just to get these.”

“Erica, I know.”

Derek rolls his eyes as Erica and Laura keeping back and forth on this. They’ve been wandering around the woods for a few hours now in the middle of the night trying to find some feral chimera attacking people when they go for a jog. Isaac was the first one to hear about it and with some investigating and researching they found out what the problem was and now had to deal with it.

In the middle of the night. In October. 

“I hate this.” Erica growls again.

She had just come from class meanwhile everyone else was wearing either jeans, work clothes or like Derek only had a pair of sweatpants on. Stiles’s sweatpants which didn’t help because he had to roll up the ends of them up because they go past his feet. Fucking Stiles and his long ass legs.

Legs that Derek wish he had thrown over his shoulder right now, as he fucked Stiles. But instead got dragged out to deal with a supernatural problem.

Huffing, Derek froze when he smelt something in the air. The smell of it tickled at the back of Derek’s brain like he was trying to remember where he smelt it before but just couldn’t put a pin on it.

“This way.” He told them as he trampled through the woods after the smell, the closer he got the more easier it was to track.

It was like lightning when it hit the ground, raw and tickling at the nose. But for some reason Derek found himself wanting to curl up under a blanket under that scent, like it was a comfort to him.

“Eugh, what’s that smell?” Isaac complains, his nose scrunching you as the get closer to what sounds like sizzling in the air.

“Is that the-holy shit!” Cora jumps back from where she almost stepped on a sizzling, burnt corpse.

Laura glances over at Derek who is giving her an equally confused look.

“I think this might have been our chimera.” Laura says, coming closer to the burnt body, her claws extended just in case she needed to use them.

“What the happened?” Boyd asked, coming up to the body as well to investigate.

“That smell, it smells like-magic!”

Isaac perks up at that, “Wait, Magic is real?”

Cora rolls her eyes, “Yes, it’s real you dumby. How else do you think werewolves work? And all the weird shit that goes on around Beacon Hills.”

“But like actual wizards and what not? Dude, do you think we can get one to give us a shit ton of money? Oh! And a spell to pass all my test?” Isaac bounces a little on his feet like an excitable puppy, and Derek rolls his eyes.

“I doubt they would want to be used like a party favor.” Derek snorts, fixing his glasses before crossing his arms over his chest.

Laura turns her head to them all which has their wolves standing at attention, “Magic users are very dangerous. I wasn’t aware we had one on campus, so I’ll have to speak to mom and see if we can find this person. They’re dangerous. They don’t mean any harm but if you piss the wrong one off it can end very badly for you, so do not go looking for them. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Alpha.” They day in unison, flashing their eyes in response.

“Good.” She glances back down at the body that’s still burning and slowly destroying itself. “Well, I guess since the problem has already been dealt with we can go back home.”

“Finally!” Erica cheers, “I need a fucking bath.”

Derek laughs and follows her back to their cars, pulling his phone out to check the text message Stiles sent him.

**Supreme Stiles:** I brought food, where r u??

**User:** Sorry, Laura wanted to drag me out of the house for some midnight shopping. I can come over now

**Supreme Stiles:** I’ll keep the food warm and my dick hard ;)

**User:** You’re disgusting

**Supreme Stiles:** bring your big game!!

Derek’s face burns red at the implication of those words, and he has to scrub at his cheeks and run a little faster so none of the others smell his arousal. Fucking Stiles, he thinks to himself as he makes his way back to the Camaro.

When he gets in the car, Derek pulls out of the parking and speeds his way back to his apartment so he can grab a bag and shove it with the stuff he needs. Not bothering with putting on a shirt as he already knows it’s going to get taken off the minute he walks into Stiles’s room when he gets there.

“Someone’s getting _laid_ tonight.” Erica teases as she walks into the apartment with Cora and Laura behind her.

“Unlike you.” Derek grins, knowing Boyd will be gone all night at work.

“Asshole!” He hears Erica yell after him with no anger in her voice. 

Cackling, Derek gets back in the Camaro, tossing his bag in the passenger seat before kicking the car into drive and making his way over to Stiles’s dorm. Getting more and more excited the closer he gets to the place. He ends up taking the stairs by two and before he knows it he’s standing right in front of Stiles’s door and knocking on it, running a hand through his hair just to make sure it’s not that much of a mess.

Stiles opens the door, having to bend down a little to see Derek and grin at his boyfriend. 

“You brought the stuff?”

A snort escapes Derek’s lips, “This isn’t a drug deal, now let me in.”

“Yes, my king.” Stiles steps to the side and Derek walks into the room to set his bag on the bed. Turning around when he sees the take out Stiles bought for them on the table.

“No roommate tonight?” Derek walls over and settles on the couch, kicking his feet up on the table as he snags his box of Chinese.

“Nah, he went out to some party and will probably end up sleeping there, like he always does because he can’t hold his liquor.” Stiles explains as he grabs his box and starts eating, taking a seat next to Derek on the couch.

Humming with a mouthful of Orange Chicken in his mouth, Derek swallows the bite and then teases, “You didn’t want to go party with him?”

“Why would I want to waste my life drinking with a bunch of assholes, when I could be here with you?” Stiles turns and presses a wet kiss to Derek’s cheeks, skewing his glasses and earning a huff from Derek as he has to fix his glasses. “Plus, there’s nobody here and I have a really hot boyfriend who’s gonna plow my ass into the sheets.”

Derek chokes on his chicken, and has to hit his chest a few times before he can speak again.

He turns around and slaps Stiles’s shoulder, said man is laughing his ass off like it’s the funniest thing he’s seen all day.

“Asshole.” Derek growls, scooting to the far end of the couch and putting his feet up so he can put space between them.

“Awww, Der, you know I love you.” Stiles grins, “I was just teasing. Well, only a little, because I do want you to fuck me tonight.”

“Uh-Huh, we’ll see if I think you deserve it.” Derek replies, going back to finishing off his food. Ignoring the low burn of arousal and the urge he has to just hump against Stiles’s thigh until he comes.

His cheeks burn at the thought but he ignores it for now so he can finish off with his food, listening to Stiles chat about his class that day and how he hung out with Kira.

Derek isn’t a jealous person, but he is possessive and when it comes to Stiles he’s like a dog with a bone. And he’s ok with Stiles having other friends, it’s bound to happen and yet whenever he hears Stiles was hanging out with Kira his wolf goes crazy. He wants to rub his scent all over Stiles again until there’s nothing but his scent on the younger man like he can use it as a way to make Kira back off. Stiles mentioned they’ve been friends for a very long time and we’re nothing more than that, however Derek always found himself seeing red when he mentioned her.

And the crazy thing was Derek has never even met Kira in person!

Huffing, Derek finishes off the last of his food before setting the empty box on the table and leans back a little. Relaxing and watching as Stiles eats the rest of his food and then collects all there trash so he can throw it out. When Stiles comes back he climbs on to the couch and settles between Derek’s legs, his arms wrap around Derek’s middle and his chin rests on top of Derek’s stomach. He looks like a child of the Fae with all their mischief and trickery, like something that shouldn’t even exist and yet he does.

Derek has always been mesmerized by the beauty that is Stiles Stilinski. The man is so tall his legs are falling off the end of the couch and yet he still is there, laying over Derek’s body like it’s the most comfortable thing in the world. Lifting a hand up, Derek runs his fingers through Stiles’s hair, loving how soft it is under his hand as he scraps his nails against Stiles’s scalp and pulls a wonderful noise from his boyfriend.

“You ready to move on to something a little more fun?” Derek smiles down at him, giving Stiles’s hair a little tug.

“Yes, please. Bed?” Stiles sits up like an excitable puppy and Derek has to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

“Yeah, bed.” He brings Stiles’s face up so he can kiss him. “I want to see you naked and on your hands and knees.”

Stiles groans, “Fuck, I love it when you boss me around.”

Smirking, Derek gives Stiles’s hair an extra tug before pulling away and watching as Stiles gets off the couch and starts stripping himself of his clothes. He looks perfect, getting on his bed with his ass raised in the air and his head pressed to the sheets.

Getting off the couch, Derek reaches over and opens his duffle bag, “I love seeing you like this. Bent over and desperate for my cock.”

“ _Fuuuuck_ -Derek, don’t say stuff like that or I’m gonna come.” Stiles sobs as he gets on his hands and knees on the bed. “Ugh, I’ve been so horny all day.”

“Me too.” Derek admits, pulling on the strap on and tightening the straps. Fixing the dick onto the strap on, Derek sighs out at the glorious sight his boyfriend makes.

Seeing such a large man get down to his knees just for Derek’s cock had him groaning. Walking over to the edge of the bed, Derek grips Stiles’s hair in his hands and turns the man’s head until he’s face to face with Derek’s dick. Teasing the tip against Stiles’s lips, Derek bites his lips when Stiles’s perfect mouth drops open to suck the tip.

“Fuck. Your lips were made for sucking cock.” Derek slowly moves his hips back and forth as he fucks Stiles’s mouth.

The younger man groans in response, sucking on the silicone dick like it’s the best thing he’s had in his mouth all day. Derek gets a few more thrusts in before pulling away, holding Stiles’s head back by his hair.

“Please, Derek- _please_. Don’t tease me anymore.” Stiles whines.

“Stop being so impatient.” Derek grunts as he squeezes lube on to his fingers. Pushing a hand against the middle of Stiles’s back, Derek holds his boyfriend down before pushing a finger inside and starting to fuck the man with it.

“More. More, please-fuck. More, Derek.” Stiles squirms and pushes himself backwards.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Derek says as he adds another finger.

“Like you’d ever hurt me, now chop chop and stick your dick inside of me.” Stiles kicks him lightly with his back leg and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Such a romantic.” He curls his two fingers and smirks as Stiles cries against the sheets. A smirk curls it’s way on Derek’s face as he turns Stiles into a whimpering mess with just two fingers. Adding a third has Stiles howling to the rooftops, and it’s a wonder why someone hasn’t come over banging on their door to shut up.

“Now, now, now-Derek, stick your fucking dick inside of me right now.” Stiles begs.

Huffing, Derek growls and shoves the taller man hard against the bed to pin him down before moving his hips. Derek watches with bated eyes as the tip of his dick pushes inside of Stiles’s asshole. The younger man groans and arches his back into the touch, Derek bites his bottom lip and waits for Stiles to give him the signal before continuing.

“Fuck-yeah, fuck. Come on big guy, fuck me into the bed sheets.” Stiles moaned, and Derek snickered a little at Stiles’s words.

“Your-god you drive me crazy.” Derek breathed, keeping up a steady pace as he fucked Stiles. 

A growl kept threatening to tear itself out of his mouth as Stiles whimpered and cries underneath him. Those sweat little words had Derek’s mind going into a frenzy of want. He wanted so badly to bite into the soft, tender flesh underneath him and hold Stiles down as he fucked the man into the sheets.

Reaching between the bed and Stiles, Derek took the man’s dick in his hand and started jerking him off. Pulling a soft little whimper from Stiles as he squeezed the base of Stiles’s cock, before toying with the tip.

“Fu-uuuuck. Derek! Harder, please, Derek go harder.” Stiles begged, his knuckles going white from the grip he had on the sheets.

“Yeah-yeah, fuck.” Derek used more of his strength to fuck Stiles just the way his mate wanted him to. He held Stiles’s squirming body down, and shoved his face against his boyfriends throat to muffle a growl escaping his lips.

Stiles moaned, and pushed his ass backwards, “Holy _fuck_ -yeah, right there. Derek!”

“Fuck. You’re always so needy for my cock, huh, Stiles.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Holy fuck, your dick is amazing, Der.” Stiles groans, “I’m gonna-fuck, I’m gonna-“

Squeezing Stiles’s cock in his hand, Derek speeds up his pace until Stiles’s body is shaking from the force of it all.

“Come.” Derek says in a clipped voice.

Stiles cries out underneath him as his cock starts to spurt all over the bedsheets. Derek growls victoriously at the first scent of Stiles’s come and he puts his teeth to the soft skin, holding back every urge inside of him to just go ahead and put his claim on the human. Instead he settles for biting hard enough that there will be an unmistakable bruise later.

When Stiles has stopped shaking, Derek pulls out and flops down onto his back, sighing out in peace but still buzzing because he hasn’t come yet. Stiles rolls over onto his stomach and starts taking off the strap on.

“What-“

“Shhh, I’m just having some desert.” Stiles winks before placing a soft kiss on the inside of Derek’s thighs. The older man smiles and opens his mouth to say something about how cheesy Stiles is, except his words get lost in translation and his back is arching off the bed as he moans. Stiles sucks on his cock while teasing a finger inside of his hole, Derek can practically feel the smirk against his skin as Stiles pushes Derek’s legs up and over his shoulders so he can eat him out.

“Jesus- _fuck_!” Derek moves his hands so they can grab the sheets, not wanting to yank Stiles’s hair too hard or claw him on accident.

Stiles moves back a little so he can look up at Derek with this cocky little look on his face, “I go by Stiles, actually. But Jesus is good too.”

“Shut u-fuck, fuck, _FUCK!_ ” Derek yells as he starts to cum when Stiles uses his other hand to tease his dick, while sucking on the tip.

“That was awesome.” Stiles grins, wiping at his mouth where there’s still some cum on his chin.

Derek groans in response, his legs feeling like jello as Stiles gets off the bed to grab a wet wash clothe. Smiling softly up at his boyfriend as Stiles cleans them up and removes the wet sheets, Derek rolls over onto his side and watches as Stiles finishes cleaning up and then moves the strap off the bed before getting on himself. 

“Don’t forget your glasses.” Stiles chuckles, pulling them off Derek’s face and setting them on the nightstand. “You shouldn’t wear them while we’re fucking. You might break them one day.”

”I thought you liked it when I wore them during sex. Told me it ‘fulfilled your hot professor fantasies’.”

”Shut up and go to sleep, fuzz bear.”

Wrapping his arms around Stiles’s chest, Derek sighs happily when Stiles kisses the top of his head and holds him.

“Hmmm, good idea. Night, babe.”

“Night, Derek.” Stiles rolls himself into his back, dragging Derek with him so he can keep holding the smaller man.

Unable to wipe away the smile on his face, Derek rubs his face against Stiles’s chest before pulling the blanket higher over his shoulders and then letting his eyes slip close.

_________

Derek wakes up, and for once Stiles is there wrapped around him, curling his larger form around Derek’s like he’s going to protect him from something out there. It makes Derek smile, and turn a little so he can press a kiss to Stiles sleepy lips before settling back down on he bed. Nuzzling against Stiles’s pillow and feeling his whole body melt against Stiles’s own.

It isn’t a moment longer and then Stiles is slowly waking up, his arms stretching in front of him and then curling back around Derek’s body. Pulling the older man up against him and then nosing at Derek’s hair.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Stiles breathes against Derek’s hair, a hand resting on Derek’s stomach while the other runs up the man’s chest and rubbing all over Derek’s body until the man is turning into pudding.

“Stiles.” Derek groans as fingers run through the hair on his chest, “You’re killing me and it’s only six in the morning.”

Lips press against Derek’s throat and he shudders under the gentleness of them on his neck, Stiles takes his time with having Derek break under his lips. Kissing all up his throat and then the underside of Derek’s jaw, before finally pulling Derek around so he can kiss him on the lips.

“Hi.” Stiles grins when he pulls back, giving Derek the biggest smile that just seems to brighten the world.

Derek smiles back, wanting nothing more than to just stay like this. Stay in this little bubble they have wrapped around them, the tenderness in it all, the love that’s shared between them. It’s almost heartbreaking to think about the fact his mother still won’t let him invite Stiles to a full moon run. It makes something twist and ache inside of Derek’s chest, he wants Stiles in his life, wants to be with him until they grow old and die. But his own mother still doesn’t trust the human.

Warm hands cup his face and stroke over his cheeks, running through Derek’s beard and pulling him closer for a kiss.

“You’re beards getting pretty long, have you thought about trimming it?” Stiles lifts his hand up to run his fingers through Derek’s hair next, “Hmm, but I do love it when you give me beard burn.”

Derek snorts, “Are you always going to turn this into a sex thing?”

“I can’t help it, you turn my brain stupid. Make me say stupid things.” Stiles admits, leaning forward to press another kiss to Derek’s lips. “Make me want to do stupid things.”

“Like what?”

Stiles shrugs, stroking Derek’s hair in a way that has his eyes fluttering shut, with the need to sleep again. Lips press against his forehead and Derek shivers just the tiniest bit under them.

He jumps to alertness when he hears the door bang open and someone walking in. Stiles pulls the blankets higher over them and curls himself around Derek further like he’s trying to protect him. It has Derek smiling a little because if anyone’s the one with strength in this room it would be the norm werewolf.

“Greenberg.” Stiles mutters the other boys name like it’s a curse.

Said man is stumbling in, smelling rancid like beer and piss, he glances over at Stiles’s bed and gives them a wave and a smile. Before his legs hit his bed and he’s falling face first into it, there’s a moment of silence and then a snore is interrupting the air.

Derek hears Stiles huff, “Well there goes morning sex.”

That has Derek laughing and turning to hide his face against Stiles’s chest, it takes a while until he can get himself under control. And by then Stiles has joined in on the laughter.

“Come on, I need to piss and I’m hungry.” Derek pushes, his stomach growling in agreement as he nudges Stiles out of bed.

“You want to go to the cafe?” Stiles asks as he rolls out of the bed and leans down to pull on the underwear he was wearing yesterday.

“Sure, but only if I’m paying.” Derek turns to find his sweatpants he wore last night, snatching them up and pulling them on before reaching over to grab Stiles’s shirt. He glances at a mirror and glares at his reflection, he looks like a shaggy lumberjack and for a moment thinks about getting a trim. Snatching up his glasses, Derek slides them onto his face and rolls his eyes as they don’t make him look any neater.

“You ok?” Stiles come over to wrap his arms around Derek’s waist.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just-I look like a deranged hitchhiker about to murder someone.” 

Stiles laughs at that, and turns to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek, “Well, if you were a deranged hitchhiker I would certainly pick you up. You’re too cute to be on the roads.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“All the better to love you with.” Stiles pulls away and slips on his shoes before heading to the door, Derek following after him.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand when they close the door, interlacing their fingers together as they make their way down the dorm lodging and out the front door. Derek squints at the sunlight when it hits his eyes and adjusts his glasses before moving closer to Stiles as they walk over to the cafe and pass by a group of backwards baseball cap jocks.

“Yooo, Stilinski! You missed a banger last night!” One of them calls, looking like he’s still high off of something.

“Yeah man, you should come over next time! Let’s see if you can still beat Kevin at keg chugging.”

Stiles waves them off, “Sorry guys, I was spending the night with the love of my life.” 

He makes a point of ducking his head to press a kiss to the top of Derek’s head, which has the older man blushing. One of the frat guys makes a face at the public display between the both of them. It makes Derek want to curl away a little but he pulls that thought away and nuzzles closer to Stiles.

“Aaay, getting some juicy ass Stilinski?” The guy at the front teases, trying to pull a reaction from Stiles.

“Actually it’s more like he was getting some ass last night because he fucked me so good into the bed. I think I’m still limping, honestly.” Stiles admits, giving their shocked faces a wink before dragging Derek away from their owlish faces.

When their a few feet away Derek snorts and then breaks a little into laughter, which Stiles catches not a second later as he starts to laugh as well.

“Oh my god, did you see their faces?” Derek chortles, bending forward a little as he tries to keep himself standing straight.

“I know. They were like-“ And Stiles tried to make his best impression of the frat guys faces before falling into a fit of laughter as he opens the door for Derek. “Ugh, that was hilarious.”

“Go find us a table and I’ll get our food.” Derek tells Stiles, feeling him in by the belt of his pants to press a kiss to his lips.

“Wait you know my order?”

Snorting, Derek rattles out by memory, “A large pumpkin spice latte, hot, with extra whip topping and pump. And a chocolate eclair among with the morning bacon wrap.”

Stiles stands there for a moment just staring at Derek with this look of awe, and Derek fidgets a little under the taller man’s gaze wondering if he got something wrong. But then arms are wrapping around him and lips are against his.

“You’re amazing, you know that? I can’t believe you remember everyday things like that about me, when I can’t even remember what I ate for dinner last night.” Stiles exclaims, picking Derek and spinning him around a bit.

“Ok, ok, put me down this isn’t a Hallmark special.” Derek says, earning a laugh from Stiles.

“If it were a Hallmark movie, we’d be straight.” Stiles adds before finally setting Derek down and pressing one last kiss to his lips.

“Straight? That childish shit?” Derek jokes, which earns a laugh from Stiles and he feels something warm grow in his chest before he turns to get in line.

It takes a while for their order to finish up but when it does Derek is all but ready to curl up against Stiles again. Only to turn around and freeze when he saw some woman standing by Stiles, it obviously wasn’t a conversation Stiles wanted to be apart of with the way his body was turned away from her and he kept tapping his fingers on the table. For a moment, Derek thinks the woman is hitting on Stiles.

It’s happened before in the past while they were dating, either with Derek or with Stiles. Derek got uncomfortable when woman flirted with him and would clam up and sometimes hide behind Stiles. Stiles on the other hand was a people person, he knew how to talk to someone and suddenly be best buddies in a matter of minutes which helped when he had to let down a few excited girls. It made Derek feel weird at times, he knew Stiles was bisexual-since the guy was out and proud, and very loud about it at times. While Derek had always stuck with men, he thought woman were beautiful but the first relationship he had with a girl didn’t end so well and he’d been scared off since then.

And something about this woman, it just rocked every box Derek had and set off all his warning signs.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Derek makes his way over to the table Stiles saves for them and places their food and coffee down.

“Hey.” Derek smiles, pressing a kiss to Stiles’s cheek and settles in the empty seat next to him. 

The taller man turns to flash Derek a smile before looking back at the woman, “If you wouldn’t mind, I’m quit busy right now with my boyfriend.”

The woman looks at Derek, her eyes looking him up and down and it has his wolf curling his mouth back in a snarl. He doesn’t like this woman, doesn’t trust her and frankly she makes him both want to bite and run from her. 

“Oh, and who might this be?”

Stiles frowns at her, “Jennifer, it was really nice to see you again. But I’d really like to spend time with my boyfriend now, thanks for the offer but it’s still no.”

Her cold eyes turn back to Stiles, and the hunger in those eyes of hers has Derek ready to rip her to shreds, “Of course, maybe next time you’ll have changed you mine. I’ll see you again, Stiles.” And then she glances over at Derek, with a sneer on her lips, “Have fun with your puppy.”

Stiles makes a face at her words, but Derek doesn’t really catch it before he’s stuck on Jennifer’s words. And her scent. She smells like death and magic, not like the same kind out in the woods but it’s enough to have Derek feeling protective and wanting to lay his claim on his boyfriend.

“Who was that?” It sounds demanding even to his own ears and a part of him flinches back at his voice.

Stiles puffs his cheeks as he blows a sigh out of his mouth, “Jennifer.” He says with distaste. “She knew my mom and I guess they were in book club together, so she wants me to join it. But she’s all creepy and makes me uncomfortable so I keep telling her no.”

Derek’s glad Stiles can see through the woman’s facade of innocent smiles and sweet looks. Turning his head, Derek presses his lips to Stiles’s neck until he feels the man calming down.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. She just makes me feel icky whenever we talk. Maybe I should invest in a restraining order. This is like the fourth time this semester.” Stiles mumbles the last part a little bit.

“The fourth? Stiles, if she couldn’t take a hint the first time she probably won’t for the others. I think you should talk to your dad about this.” 

_Yes_ , Derek thinks, _Talk to him. Tell your dad how much a creep this woman is and get a restraining order because she smells like bad news._

“I will, don’t worry. I will definitely be talking with him about that. Come on I just wanna enjoy breakfast with you before we have to split for classes.” Stiles smiles are him, leaning over to kiss the end of Derek’s nose.

Smiling, Derek takes a sip of his coffee before pulling out his phone and texting Laura.

**User:** I think I know who the magic user is.

___________

Derek was **angry.**

It was another hang out night with the Beta’s and Stiles was suppose to have been there already. It was already late. Not thirty minutes later, or even an hour. No, Stiles was late by three hours and Derek got crankier with each passing hour. Erica has already been on the bad end of his anger and Derek felt like an add hope for snapping at her but he was just upset. He glanced at his phone and grumbled when he didn’t see any texts from Stiles.

He knew some of the reason he was grumpy was because Laura kept waking them up in the middle of the night to go deal with some monster in the woods. Only for them to come upon a burnt corpse of the beast, because someone had already taken care of it.

At first they had thought it was Jennifer, as Derek could smell the magic coming off of her. But when they found the next body, it smelled nothing like her magic which they then theorized was because there were possibly two magic users. Their mom hadn’t been too happy about that and had made some calls to talk to the local Alpha in the area, it was a long process and Derek had wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Stiles and sleep.

But things haven’t been going so fine with their relationship.

After the run in with Jennifer, Stiles seemed off. It was hard for Derek to explain how Stiles has been acting but he seemed cagey, and distant at times. Like his mind was somewhere else. Not only that but he kept canceling on things or showing up hours late.

The front door banged open, and Derek glared as he heard Stiles silently curse before shutting the door and making his way downstairs to the basement.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” He smiles like everyone in the room wasn’t staring at him instead of watching the movie.

Stiles turned and made his way to where Derek was curled up on the love seat by himself, the older man glances over at his boyfriend before giving a little huff as Stiles settled down next to him. His nostrils flared when he smelled smoke and something strange on Stiles’s scent, it had him wanting to ask questions but then lips were pressing against his own and Derek found himself melting a little. It was pathetic. He was pathetic when it came to Stiles. He could get as angry as he wanted, but when Stiles was kissing him he felt like everything he was angry about earlier faded away.

“Sorry I’m late.” Stiles whispered against his lips.

“It’s fine.” Derek shrugged, trying to put the whole thing away from them.

“No, it’s not. I’m three hours late. It’s a dick move on my part, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Stiles kisses against his cheek again.

“You better.” Derek grins back, but he feels something in his chest clench at that. He’s not sure why but he doesn’t like the idea of Stiles making it up to him just unsettles him a bit, he doesn’t want Stiles to make anything up he just wants his boyfriend back.

The movie ends not long after that, and Derek just wants to sleep after that. He gets off the couch and starts to make his way upstairs, ignoring Stiles as he follows him up.

“Is it ok if I stay the night?” Stiles grins, leaning against the doorway to Derek’s room as he watches him put his phone into the charger.

“Actually, I kind of just want to sleep.”

Stiles straightens, “That’s fine. We don’t have to do anything tonight.“

“Alone. I want to sleep alone.” Derek corrects.

The silence that fills the air could cut if it were a knife.

“Is this because I was late?”

“No. It’s not that-I get it, your classes ran late or you got stuck in a conversation with someone.” Derek says, unsure if he’s lying to them both or just to himself. “I’m just a little tired and stressed at the moment.”

“Ok.” Stiles nods his head. And Derek wants to scream at that, he doesn’t want Stiles to just lie back and let him run the show. He wants Stiles to argue, to fight for him. But the man just gives up. “Can I still have a kiss?”

Not wanting to speak without knowing what’s going to come out of his mouth, Derek nods his head and opens his arms for Stiles. The taller man comes over and swoops down to pull him into a tight hug, first pressing a kiss to the top of Derek’s head and then moving down to kiss his lips. Derek hates how weak he gets when Stiles is like this, when he’s soft and gentle and makes him _want_. Makes him yearn for him even though he’s right there in Derek’s arms.

“I love you.” Stiles murmurs against his lips.

“I love you too.” Derek says easily back, watching as Stiles starts to walk away. “I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch?”

“I can’t, I’ve got a project I’m working on with a friend.” 

**Lie**

That was a lie.

Stiles just...he just....he _lied._

“Right. Ok...goodnight.” Derek turns away, not wanting Stiles to see his face. The defeat, the anguish he feels as his chest clenches in on itself.

The front door closes shut, and Derek falls on to his bed and slouches in on himself.

“What was that?” He hears Laura snark behind him, Cora coming in right after her.

Derek shakes his head and mumbles out, “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” She settles down beside her brother, Cora curling up against his other side.

“I just-I don’t even know anymore. We were so happy and now he keeps coming late to things, and hiding things from me. He just _lied_ to me earlier!” Derek tugs at his hair, “He never _lies!_ Especially not to me!”

“I know, I know baby bro.” Laura says, letting Derek lean against her side and curl up into a ball.

“If he hurts you anymore, I’m going to break is nose and his ribs.” Cora says fiercely.

“Why would be like to me? We’ve been dating for six months now.” 

Laura runs her hands through his hair, it’s always been something that helped calm Derek down when he was younger. And it still helps even now.

“I don’t know, Der. But I’m sure he has a some reason he’s lying. You know Stiles would never lie, he’s always been honest.”

Cora makes a face, “Why are you defending him? He just lied. Men who lie are giving pathetic and I’d rather kick their asses.”

“I’m not defending him.” Laura argues, “I’m just trying to make a point that Stiles May be lying for a reason. What about that Jennifer girl, maybe he’s trying to deal with her. I’ve seen her lurking around campus for a while now.”

“What if they’re fucking.” 

“Cora!” Laura leans over and smacks her sisters arm.

“Ow! What the hell!” Cora rubs at the red mark on her skin until it fades.

“Stiles would never cheat.” 

Cora gives a shrug, “But he’ll lie about having a project?”

“Guys, enough.” Derek snaps are the both of them, feeling even more frustrated now than he was earlier. “I just want to go to sleep now.” 

“If he breaks up with you, I’m breaking his legs.” Cora says before leaving the room.

His big sister huffs at Cora’s antics, before running her fingers through Derek’s hair some more, “It’s ok, Derek. I’m sure things will work out in the end.”

“Yeah...I hope so.” Derek mumbles as he turns and lays in his bed properly, pulling the covers over himself as he waits for Laura to leave his room.

He goes to bed that night feeling like shit, and wakes up feeling even worse. The wolf inside of him yearns for Stiles, it wants his touch and his arms wrapped around him but when he wakes up no one is there. 

“I’m not going to cry.” Derek tells himself, gripping the sheets where Stiles usually lays on in his hands, “I’m not going to cry.”

________

  
  


The morning is shit, because Derek feels like shit and the previous night was shit. He glances at his phone first thing and his heart leaps in his throat when he sees a text from Stiles wishing him a good morning, and hoping he slept well. Sleep hadn’t come to him until three hours after Stiles left, and he was in a constant fight with himself to even let his eyes close. The anxiety and fear that maybe he was too harsh on Stiles last night haunts him, the worry that Stiles might want to break up with him after this or not talk to him has him in stitches.

He groans and groggily grabs his glasses from the night stand to put them on his face. Rubbing his his cheek for a moment as he processes everything that happened last night, over analyzing it all to the point where he’s sweating with anxiety.

_What if he hates me? What if he’s angry or upset?_

So many what if’s run through his head at this moment and to when he walks to the kitchen he doesn’t even realize his sisters have woken up as well.

“Morning, Derbear.” Laura says brightly, making Derek twitch at the volume of her voice.

He grunts in answer and slouches into a chair at the table, sipping on a cup of coffee and wishing he could just crawl back in his room. Wants to call Stiles up and plead for him to come over so they can cuddle but there’s that small part in him that’s still angry.

“So, I have some good news. Great news in fact!” Laura says as she sits down in front of him.

Derek gives her a raised eyebrow, not caring at the moment what she has to say as he feels like there’s a giant black cloud hanging over his head right now.

“What?” He runs at his eyes.

“Mom said you could invite Stiles to the full moon this week.”

Derek almost drops his coffee cup at that. The shock of his sisters words taking a moment to register in his head before he can speak again.

“She really said that?”

“Would I lie to you, baby bro?”

Shaking his head, Derek feels a smile tug it’s way onto his face. Stiles can come over on the full moon, Stiles can learn about his family’s secret, he can-he can finally know everything. The excitement of it all comes rushing inside of him like a flood, and Derek feels like he’s vibrating in his seat.

Stiles can come to the full moon!!

_I have to tell him._

Standing up to rush back to his room so he can grab his phone, Derek freezes when he gets to the doorway when everything the happened last night hits him light a freight train.

“Fuck. Fuck shit. I need to apologize, I was a fucking asshole last night.” Derek says, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the strands out of stress.

“Derek, no, you don’t have to apologize for anything. Stiles is the one who came super late and he lied.” Laura tells him, standing up to set a hand on his shoulder.

“I know, but he also doesn’t know we can hear his lies so maybe he was just covering something up. I don’t-shit. I don’t know, but I know I don’t want to shut him out for lying to me just once. Maybe he has a reason for lying.” Derek tries to argue, trying to find a reason as to why Stiles would ever lie to him in the first place.

“Just man up and talk to him, and if he breaks your heart I’ll break his knees.” Cora says from the table, munching on a bowl of cereal.

“Cora!”

“It’s how I show my love!” She snickers.

Ignoring his sister’s laughter as he walks to his room, Derek throws himself on top of his bed and reaches over on the nightstand to grab his phone. Immediately sending off a text to Stiles asking if they can hang out today, biting his nail nervously as he waits for his boyfriend to respond.

Derek ends up opening Twitter to scroll through there, letting the memes and eye rolling opinions of bigoted idiots help him pass the time as he waits. And waits.

And then his phone buzzes.

**Supreme Stiles:** Sure!!

**Supreme Stiles:** Meet u at the tree? 

**User:** See you in ten minutes?

**Supreme Stiles:** Yup!

Stiles then sends row after row of kissy face and heart emojis, which have Derek smiling like an idiot and pressing his face against the pillow Stiles usually sleeps on to hide his smile. Feeling his cheeks burn with a blush on them, Derek rubs at them with his hand to calm himself down. Stiles has always had a way of making him flustered and light, like they were two teenagers kissing in a dark corner and skipping class. Rolling onto his back, Derek stared up at the ceiling for a while letting his thoughts slowly collect themselves together before getting out of bed to change.

He wanted to look nice, but not overly so, like he was going on a date.

Glancing down when his foot hit soft fabric, Derek picked up the flannel shirt that Stiles had left the previous night he’d slept over. Pulling it up to his ode, Derek inhaled the lasting smell of Stiles on it, feeling his lips curl up into a smile at it before putting it on over his plain black t-shirt. Pulling on some jeans and socks, Derek makes his way to the door and is stopped when Laura calls his name.

“I know it’s still early in the morning but be careful out there, there’s still a manic killing witch on the loose.” Laura tells him, coming over to pull Derek into a side arm hug.

He’d almost forgot about that. They had been spending countless nights running around campus trying to figure out who was killing innocent students and who was killing monsters. There was obviously two magic users at work, one using dark and sinister magic for something that made Derek’s skin crawl at the possibility of what this person might be doing. While the other magic smelled...it smelled good, like thunder before it strikes, the electricity building in the air along with the smell of the woods back home. And for some reason he always felt safe in the presence of the other magic, like he knew he was safe.

It made him question what was going on with his wolf, because Stiles was the only person to make him feel that way. Derek loved his family and was happy they helped him through his transition, but Stiles was like this hidden little place he loved to sneak into and hide. Curl up in a ball and sleep in the warmth and safety surrounding him.

Getting to the tree, Derek smiles when he sees Stiles sitting down against the trunk of the tree, head tilted backwards as he listens to some music on his head phones. When Derek gets closer, Stiles looks up and gives him a wide smile before pulling Derek into his arms.

“I missed you.” Stiles tells him, pressing kisses to Derek’s face making the werewolf’s heart swell in his chest.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry for telling you to leave, Stiles. I-“

“No.” Stiles stops him. “You have no reason to be sorry for, I’m the one who needs to apologize. I told you I was going to come but then I came super late, and that’s really shitty on my part.”

_And you also lied about where you were,_ Derek thinks to himself but doesn’t say out loud. He tries to push that thought away and all the anxiety it brings with it, if Stiles wants to hang out with someone and not tell Derek that’s fine.

“It’s fine.” Derek says, wanting this awkward conversation to end so he could curl up with his boyfriend.

“No, it’s not. I was being a jerk and I’m sorry. I promise to do better on not being late.” Stiles smiles.

Nodding his head a little bit, Derek leans forward to press a slow, languorous kiss to Stiles’s lips. Pushing their chests together so he can curl up closer to his boyfriend.

“I missed you.” Derek whispers against Stiles’s lips, continuing to press gentle kisses to his lips. They get slower and longer as he takes in his fill of Stiles’s scent and warmth. 

“So I was thinking, maybe I could take you out for lunch, go to that little bookstore you love so much. And then come over to my place and make sweet, sweet love the rest of the afternoon.” Stiles says, stroking Derek’s beard and pulling him in for another kiss.

“About that. I was wondering if you ummm...” he fiddles with Stiles’s shirt in his hand, suddenly feeling nervous about asking Stiles to come. This is the most important thing to Derek and his entire family-second most important if you count in his transitioning-but this was going to be the deciding factor in which Stiles will stay with him. Or if he realizes Derek is a monster and runs away.

“What is it, babe?” Stiles cups the side of his face with one hand.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my family’s for the night to have dinner with them? You know, finally meet my family.” Derek awkwardly asks, feeling like a turtle that’s been turned upside down.

Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s hair, a soft, lazy smile growing on his face as he tells him, “I’d love to meet your family. They live in Beacon Hills right? That’s not far from where my dad lives, maybe I could drop by my dads house first and then come over.” 

“That sounds good to me.” Derek feels so excited right now. Stiles is finally going to meet his family! He’s going to discover his families biggest secret and hopefully, hopefully stay with Derek.

The exchange a few more kisses before Derek just let’s his head rest on Stiles’s chest. Closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in this moment, holding onto it like he’s afraid that it’s going to be gone later.

And maybe...maybe this will be the last time he holds Stiles.

________

He’s _late._

Stiles was late, again. Right after he promised not to be late.

Derek glares down at his feet, not bothering to pull his phone out and check it for probably the hundredth time that night. Laura kept glancing over at him with growing concern on her face but she held back on asking. Everyone seemed to be avoiding Derek just a little bit, except but Peter who come over once in a while to tease him. Nothing harsh or cruel, just a few conniving little questions about his sex life that Derek would usually retort back to or grow agitated. But right now they simply rolled over him like waves crashing against rocks.

Derek was-angry? Yes. Frustrated? Possibly. Feeling like he was about to have a breakdown and start crying in the middle of a pack outing? _Absolutely._

This was finally the chance for Stiles to meet his family! And he was late! The last text Stiles had sent him was a picture of him at some gas station, taking a photo of a sticker on the back of a car that said _“Honk if you like dick.”_

After that it had been nothing but radio silence.

“Sweetie.” His mother finally breaks the awkward silence, coming over to sit down to him. 

“I know what you’re going to say. Stiles isn’t good enough, he’s human, he’s never going to understand the importance of pack.” Derek growls a little under his breath Ah that last part. “It makes sense why you kept saying no when I asked to bring him over.”

“Derek, that’s not what I was going to say.” His mother tells him, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair. “I know how much you cared for this boy, he meant a lot to you.”

Derek sniffs, feeling like he’s about to cry and hating himself for being so emotional.

“I love him.” He tells his mother, his heart never missing a beat because it’s true. He loves Stiles. The human has worked his way into his heart and built a home inside of there.

“I know, sweetie. I know. But-“

“No.” He snaps, flashing blue eyes at his own mother and Alpha. “Stiles is different, he’s different. He’s safety and comfort, he loves me and I know it’s true when he says it. He’s so good mom, you don’t understand how good he is. And-and he makes my wolf feel safe, like I’m finally home!”

His mother paused at that and an assortment of expressions cross over her face before settling on one of sympathy.

“I’m sure he’ll be coming any moment now, but the moon is almost up and I’m sure everyone wants to shift. Don’t you want to join your family?”

Giving a one armed shrug, Derek sniffs and wipes at the tears on his face, “I just wish he was here right now.”

Talia opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by a crackling sensation in the air, like the rolling sound of thunder right before a storm hits. Everyone stands at attention, ears popping from the pressure and feeling the wind shift so suddenly it has goosebumps raising on the back of their necks.

The snapping of thunder roars through the air, and Derek snarls as his eyes shift around waiting to see who is coming to attack them.

It’s like the whole world had been set on slow motion and mute for only a few minutes and just like that it was back to normal.

A hacking sound comes from the woods as someone approached, Derek shifts himself into a crouching position getting ready to at-

“ _Derek_.” Stiles says weakly as he stumbles out of the woods. His shirt is shredded to tatters, and there’s cuts and blood all over his chest. His mouth his covered in some black ichor that has Derek’s stomach curling with disgust.

“Stiles!” Derek yells in shock.

The man looks up, his eyes crackling white before fading back to his normal amber eyes. He chokes and bends over to spit something out on to the ground.

“Derek.” He gasps dryly like he’s swallowed a jar of sandpaper, and then his eyes are rolling to the back of his head as he passes out.

“STILES!” Derek howls, sprinting over to grab Stiles in his arms so his head doesn’t smash against the ground. He spins around to stare at his pack in horror, “Mom!”

“Take him inside, Peter call Deaton. This is an emergency.” Talia tells the pack, coming over to check on Stiles. She makes a face at the black stuff coming out of his mouth, but doesn’t say anything after that.

Together, Derek and Laura carry Stiles into the living room and settle him on the couch, where Derek stares in horror at the man’s body. He looks like he got in a fight with a wolf pack; cuts and red lines bleeding all over his body, likes thin and sharp with the skin red around it from the pain.

A whine starts in the back of Derek’s throat when he sees the massive gashing wound on Stiles’s side, like someone stuck a knife in there. The wound his black around the edges and something inside of Derek’s mind is screaming that this isn’t right, humans veins don’t suddenly turn black when they get stabbed. Could it be poison? Possibly.

“Derek? Derek-hey, it’s going to be ok.” Laura tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder but it only makes him whine a little more.

“Laura, he looks like he’s been thrown into a meat grinder.” Cora yells as she comes running into the living room with a bucket of water and wash clothes in her hand.

Immediately snatching one from her hand, Derek dunks it into the bucket and starts trying to clean off the blood from his boyfriends chest. 

Erica comes up next to him and starts helping to clean off the blood as well, before pressing a clothe over the still bleeding gash. She keeps the pressure there to prevent anymore blood loss.

“Deaton said he’ll be here as fast as he can.” Peter states as he walks into the living room, his nostrils flare and he makes a face. “Your boyfriend smells awful, like death and magic.”

“Well gee, what keyed you in on that? The blood on his chest or the black shit on his mouth.” Derek snaps, feeling his eyes burn blue from the anxiety and fear coursing through his body.

Peter holds up his hands in defense and comes over to places a cold wash clothe on Stiles’s forehead to keep the heat down.

Derek starts to clean off more of the blood and freezes.

Stiles has tattoos? No, no, no. That can’t be right. Derek’s seen every part of Stiles’s naked body, has kissed and licked all over it with his own mouth. Worshipped the moles on Stiles’s delicate skin for hours on end until the younger man was sobbing underneath him. So he’s definitely sure Stiles didn’t have an array of tattoos on his chest and throat the last time he saw his boyfriend. He shakes the concern off because at he moment that doesn’t fucking matter because Stiles is still covered in blood. His own blood.

Talia comes back into the room and just like Peter had done her nostrils flare as well, but this time her eyes flash red as she growls, “Derek, you didn’t warn us your boyfriend was a magic user.”

Something freezes inside of Derek’s mind at those words. Stiles? A magic user! Stiles? His sweet, human boyfriend who could never hurt anyone unless they were an asshole. His gentle giant, the man he loved and would die for?

He uses magic? He’s-he’s-

The door opens up and Deaton is walking into the house quickly, his little bag of medicine in his hand.

Snarling and flashing blue eyes, Derek feels his instincts take over as he hunches his body over Stiles’s prone body and snarls at the Druid.

“Derek, it’s just Deaton.” Laura says to him, her voice carrying a note of shock.

“ _Mine_.” His snarl begins to grow until his whole body is shaking from it.

His mother flashes her red eyes back at him, “Derek you need to settle down, right now.”

Growling once more, Derek moves away, but only a little bit. It’s strange, his grown up with Deaton being the family’s doctor and emissary, the man was always kind to him and had helped him choose the best options for his top surgery. But at the moment, Derek’s wolf is seeing Deaton and almost his whole family as an enemy the closer they get to Stiles’s lying body.

“It’s fine, Talia. Most wolves are protective of their mates.” Deaton tells her calmly as he comes closer.

“What a damn minute-DEREK AND STILES ARE MATES!?” Erica screeches, a smile growing on her face as she starts bouncing in her spot. “Oh my god, oh my god, you guys were already cute together but now you’re like soulmates that’s even better. Wait until Boyd hears about this when he gets back.”

Mates? _Mates!_

Jesus Christ, this whole afternoon is turning into one big soap opera.

Deaton approaches closer and kneels down so he can get a closer inspection on what’s going on, the moment his hand touches Stiles’s body the tattoos flash white and Stiles is jerking upwards.

He grabs the Druid’s hands and stares at him with glowing white eyes, and he speaks. Words are coming out of his mouth but Derek could not comprehend a single thing he’s saying, it was like white noise and the sound of rolling thunder, waves crashing against rocks and trees screaming as they burned. It was something old and ancient, something that had the lights dimming in the room and shadows dancing.

Deaton speaks back to him calmly, ignoring the vice grip Stiles has on his wrist. Whatever he says must have calmed Stiles down because he releases his hand and settles back down on the couch. The glowing of his eyes fading back to normal while the lights in the room brighten to their usual brightness. Derek feels a shiver run down his spine, glancing at that shocked and confused looks on his packs face before turning back to look at Stiles.

“Derek-“ Stiles turns his head and hacks, sounding like a man who swallowed a bag of bones as he gasps and breathes. Black goo that glistens in the light drips out of his mouth and splatters on the carpet, and Derek finds himself gagging on the horrible smell of it.

“This is not good.” Deaton says, snapping his bag open and pulling out jars filled with things Derek didn’t know the names for. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Derek takes hold of one of Stiles’s pale hands, wincing a little at how freezing they were to the touch.

“He’s been cursed. Someone tried to slowly kill him so they could take his magic.” Deaton explains, starting to mix things in a bowl together. “Whatever they used, it was dark magic. Something that had been banned years ago and all the books were burned because when the user used this kind of magic nothing good came out of it.”

“Fuck.” Derek looks up at Stiles’s face, reaching forward to stroke the side of it because Stiles looks so pale and worn out.

“Stiles, do you know who this person is? What they might have used on you?” Deaton asks, opening a jar that smells something akin to cow meat and rosemary.

“Darach-“ Stiles chokes the words, turning his head as a slew of the black stuff spills out of his mouth again.

Derek whimpers at the sight, and squeezes Stiles’s hand again, “Hey, Hey, don’t talk. You’re just gonna hurt yourself.”

“A Darach? Shit. This is even worse.”

Never, in all his years of growing up, Derek had never heard Deaton curse. Not once. Not when he was pissed off or upset, the man had never cursed. So hearing the word come out of his mouth, Derek feels his heart sink with dread.

“Deaton, what is this Darach you’re speaking of? I’ve never heard of it.” Talia steps closer, but not too close. Like she’s afraid of catching something.

“A Darach is someone who was once a Druid, but then they starting doing black magic and killing people for more power.” Deaton explains, “Stiles is lucky to have gotten out with only a death curse, they’ve been know you slowly torture other magic users to death just to eat their magic from them.”

“Is anyone else concerned about the fact he said death curse?” Laura says, glancing around the room. “Because I feel like that’s something to be really concerned about.”

“I can help to cure it, but the process can be very strenuous on the cursed person.” 

Derek looks at the Druid, “He could die?”

“Possibly. But most likely he’ll have a mark on his skin.” Deaton adds in a pinch of something.

Stiles heaves as he watches with hazy eyes, he coughs and spits up some more of the disgusting black goo onto the floor causing all the werewolves to make a face.

“Rose tears.” Stiles wheezes, “Add in rose tears.”

Deaton pauses and looks down at him, “That’s usually only used for love spells, or spells of-“

“I know what I’m doing, Druid.” Stiles glares at the older man, something that throws Derek off a little bit. “Add the rose tears.”

The Druid nods his head, “Very well.”

He adds in what Derek guesses must be rose tears into the mixture and stirs it up a bit more, before pouring it into a small glass. Stiles takes it from him quickly and downs the whole thing, while Derek sits there and watches in amazement because the stuff smells horrible to him. With shaking hands, Stiles sets the glass back down on the table and lays back down on the couch. He turns his head to stare at Derek, and gives him the sweetest smile.

“Sorry I’m late, I wasn’t expecting to get kidnapped by an insane bitch.” He wheezes out.

“Don’t talk if it’s going to hurt you.” Derek squeezes Stiles’s hand in his own, ignoring the fact this entire thing.

“I just needed you to know unless something happens and I-“

“Shut up, don’t say things like that. You’re going to make it or I’ll-I’ll figure out how to bring you back from the grave.” 

Stiles snickers a little at his words, “You’re so cute when you’re-you’re-“

Stiles howls with utter pain, and Derek jumps to his feet and screams his name. The younger man hunches over on himself and then curls up, nails digging into his skin as he keeps screaming. He falls off the couch and on to he ground, choking up something vile. When he finally throws up, Derek takes a step back when he sees something long and snake like fall out of Stiles’s mouth and onto the floor.

And then the thing moves, and lifts its head to hiss at them.

“What the fuck!” Erica screams.

Stiles snatches the disgusting worm from the ground, it struggles in his hold and Stiles snarls something in an unknown language. The thing screams as it starts to burn until it’s nothing but a few pieces of ash, and then Stiles is slumping back against the couch.

He looks up at Derek with this wild look on his face as he breathes heavily, and Derek scrambles to get closer. Only for his mother to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him back.

“Mom!”

“No! I want answers-you say this is your boyfriend but you never once mentioned he was a magic user! He could be using you to get an in with the pack or selling secrets to other packs.” His mother flashes her eyes at Stiles.

“He’s my mate!” Derek yells.

“Peter, take him to his room. I can’t trust he’ll control himself with this boy in his presence.” 

Peter opens his mouth to argue, but then Talia whips her head around to flash her eyes at the man. His mouth closes with a click, head tilting to the side to show his submission to her before he’s moving forward.

“Come on, Derek.” Peter tugs on his arm.

Snarling and flashing blue eyes as he looses his grip on his control, Derek snaps at his uncle, “No! I’m not leaving him, he’s my mate!!”

“Derek. Go. Now!” He mother roars.

The wolf inside of him wants to roll over and listen to his Alpha’s orders, but then his wolf also wants to snarl and fight so he can be with Stiles. His boyfriend and newly discovered mate. But the submissive side of him wins out and he ends up letting Peter lead him to his room, giving in once in a while to instincts and tries to fight his uncle’s hold.

“Derek, please, I don’t want to have to fight you.” Peter hisses as he grabs Derek under his arms so he can carry him.

“I just want to be with Stiles!”

“I know, but our Alpha needs to make sure he’s not a threat.” Peter tells him, brining them into Derek’s room and then finally setting him down.

“A threat? A threat! Stiles oils have hurt or killed anyone in the six months we’ve been dating! I was open andvulnerable about so many things with him, and at any moment he could have used that against me but never did because he’s a nice person! I don’t care that he can use magic, I don’t care that he’s hiding tattoos or maybe has secrets. I _trust_ him!” Derek roars, feeling the last of his control slip. “He’s the only person I’ve trusted to know that I was trans, and he didn’t hate me! didn’t think I was a monster or was sick in the head. He-He loves me. Peter, he loves me.”

Falling to his knees against the wooden floor, Derek curls in on himself a bit. Whining in the back of his throat as he desperately yearns for Stiles’s touch, his arms wrapped around him, holding him. Yearns for that beautiful smile of his, and the laugh that makes the whole room light up. He knows he’s still hurting from the lie, but Derek is weak when it comes to Stiles. He’s so damn weak and needy to this man, and he doesn’t care what the others say. Because he knows he loves this man with his whole heart and being.

“It’s ok, Derek. I know how much you care for him, I promise I won’t let Talia hurt him.” His uncle promises, before turning to leave Derek alone in his room.

Snarling under his breath, Derek gets up, ready to open the door and run back down to the living room. But he stops. He doesn’t want to disobey his own mother, and Alpha, but he also doesn’t want to leave Stiles alone. Glancing down at his hands that have claws on the nails, Derek grumbles and pulls himself back.

It wouldn’t be good if his boyfriend caught him semi-feral and shifted, now would it. Sighing, Derek settles down on his bed, shutting his eyes as he tries to catch a quick nap. Who knows how long his mother is going to take interrogating his boyfriend.

Later, Derek is woken by a knock on his door and Derek growls at whoever it is.

“Go away!”

“Even if it’s me?” 

Sitting up in a blink, Derek is fumbling out of his bed and open the door to his bedroom. Stiles smiles down at him, the edges of it looking a little nervous as if he’s afraid of what Derek is going to say. But Derek doesn’t say anything, he drags his boyfriend into his arms, standing up on his tippy toes so he can press a kiss to his lips.

“We have so much to catch up on.” Derek says finally as he steps away, dragging Stiles with him until they reach his bed. “Take your shirt off, I am not having gross black goo on my sheets.”

Looking up when he doesn’t hear anything, Derek glares when he sees Stiles standing there frozen.

“What?”

“Aren’t you angry? Mad? Furious with me? I-I lied to you! I kept this a secret from you all this time.” Stiles flails a little with his arms.

“Yeah, I know. But I also know that you’re a good person, and yes you lied about some things-which you will be telling me about later-but you’ve never done it with malicious intent. You never cheated on me, used me, or hurt me.” Derek lifts the covers. “Now can you get under the covers already, I want to cuddle.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing Sourwolf.” Stiles kicks of his shoes and pulls off his shirt and pants, before scrambling under the covers of the bed with Derek. Turning on his side so he can wrap himself around Stiles’s warm body like a clingy koala bear.

“I missed you. Fuck, I missed you so much.” Derek whines, gripping Stiles’s shirt tightly and inhaling his mate’s scent. And wow, wow, that’s so insane with the brought up fact that Stiles is Derek’s mate.

It brings somethings into the light, and it finally puts answers to things Derek had stuck on his mind. Like the way his wolf climbed to Stiles’s scent, the way he mourned the man whenever he was gone. Add into the fact that Stiles is apparently magic, and it makes him realize the one scent he kept feeling relaxed around didn’t freak him out as much as it should have.

“You know, after your mom and Deaton chewed me out, I was sure you were also going to do the same thing. I mean, I did lie to you and I was hiding stuff from you.” Stiles strokes his hand down Derek’s back. “How are you not angry at me?”

“I’m angry. But I’m not as loud about it as my family is.”

“Oh...” he hears Stiles’s voice fall.

“I just don’t have the energy in me to fight and argue right now.” Derek admits, “Don’t get me wrong, I felt very hurt when you lied to me and I’m still hurt. And we’re going to have a lengthy discussion about it later, but for right now I just want to enjoy a peaceful moment with my boyfriend. Who isn’t dead.”

“Yeah, that probably wasn’t the best way to introduce myself to your parents.” 

Chuckling and shaking his head, Derek clings to Stiles’s body as much as he can. The underline fear that he could have lost Stiles today, his boyfriend could have died from either the Darach or blood loss. But Stiles is safe, even if he has to remind himself of this over and over again. His mate is safe. Safe and warm, and in his arms. 

Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, and it makes the werewolf melt against Stiles’s body. Rumbling with pleasure as he nuzzled against Stiles’s throat, and presses kisses against the soft skin.

“I’m glad your safe.” Derek says softly, the words barely above a whisper as if he’s afraid it’ll break the moment they have going on.

Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s hair, “Me too, Sourwolf. Me too. I was...I was so scared that she was going to kill me, that I was never going to see you again. And it really fucked me up, because if I died then you would have thought horribly of me and our relationship.”

Warm hands cup Derek’s face, tilting his head up so Stiles can look down at him, “I just need you to know how important you are to me, Derek. I would die for you. I would kill for you. You mean everything to me.”

Sniffing, Derek brings a hand up to wipe at the tears on his face, “Stop it. You’re gonna make me cry.”

He hears a chuckle from from Stiles, and then warm lips are pressing against his own.

“I think we deserve a good night of rest. I’m exhausted, and your mom took the rest of the energy I had after not dying of poison.” Stiles chuckles at his horrible humor, and Derek can only roll his eyes.

Pulling the covers further over the both of them, Derek gets comfortable in Stiles’s arms and sighs with pleasure when his boyfriend goes back to running fingers through his hair.

“Goodnight, Stiles.” Derek kisses against soft skin.

“Goodnight, Der.”

_________

Derek wakes up warm and happy the next day, feeling like his usual self when he wakes up with Stiles in his arms. The brightest of smiles bursts it’s way on his face as he sees Stiles’s face presses up against his chest, his nose a little squished from where it’s up against Derek’s collarbone and it makes the werewolf’s smile grow even wider. Brining a hand up, Derek runs his fingers through Stiles’s hair, enjoying the soft texture of it. Leaning down he noses against the top of Stiles’s hair and hums with satisfaction as he inhaled his mate’s scent.

“You done sniffing me?” Stiles mumbles.

“No.” 

“Hmmm, carry on.” Stiles sniffles, and Derek chuckles at his boyfriends lazy mumbling.

Stiles lifts his head up, and gives Derek a warm smile. Both of them leaning in to kiss each other, while Derek strokes Stiles’s neck, and Stiles cups the side of Derek’s face.

“I missed waking up to this beautiful face.” Stiles leans up on his elbows, pressing another kiss to Derek’s lips. “God, you don’t know how much I hate not waking up to your face. I want to see it every morning until the sun blows up or something.”

“Such a romantic.” Derek grins lazily, groaning when Stiles kisses him again. And then that teasing tongue of his comes out to lick the inside of Derek’s mouth, pulling a desperate noise from the werewolf as he pulls Stiles closer.

“Fuck.” Stiles grunts, jerking his hips a little and rubbing their clothed dicks together. “I was planning on waking up earlier than you, you know?”

Derek gasps as Stiles’s shifts his hips a little bit more, causing the older man to bite on his bottom lip to stop the moan that wants to escape. “Yeah?” 

Stiles nods his head lazily, “Was gonna suck on that fat dick of yours, until you were nice and wet, baby.”

“Fuck-Stiles.” He tugs at his boyfriends hair, dragging him in for another kiss. Whining when Stiles pulls his legs up and wraps them around his waist so he can have better access to rutting against Derek’s cunt.

“God, I just want to wreck you so badly. Since your a werewolf does that make things more intense?” Stiles smirks, knowing Derek won’t be able to ask the question as he brings a hand down to rub at Derek’s cock. A finger dipping lower and under Derek’s boxers, to push inside of his front hole.

“Ah! Fucking-Stiles! We don’t have time.” Derek says this, and yet he can’t find himself to care. His legs bringing Stiles’s closer to him as he tries to push the head of Stiles’s cock inside of him.

Stiles leans over to press a kiss to Derek’s throat, “Don’t have time? And yet you keep teasing me for more. Tell me stop, and I will, Der. But if you want me to keep going I’m going to go, I’m going to fuck you into this mattress.”

“Stiles-fuck, _yessss_. Yes, yes.” Derek whines, biting on his bottom lip a little as he spreads his legs some more. “Lube. Nightstand.”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles smirks, making an effortless move to pull off his boxers while Derek kicks his own off after a moment of struggling.

Spreading his legs apart, Derek swallows as his eyes land on Stiles’s cock. Derek’s missed his boyfriend a lot, he really has, but he’s also missed Stiles fucking him into the mattress or sitting on his boyfriends cock. Groaning and biting his lips when he sees Stiles open up a condom and roll it on to his cock in a fluid motion, Derek brings one of his own hands down so he can toy with his cock. He’s already wet from just a few kisses and teasing, and when he pressing the tip of a dried finger inside of himself Derek wants to scream.

He needs his mate so badly. Didn’t care if he woke up the whole house from his screaming, Derek was so desperate in this moment.

“I got you, Der. I got you, baby.” Soft words kiss into his skin, and Derek keens as a finger pushes inside of him. “You’re so wet, I love it. I can’t wait to be inside of you, I’m going to make slow love to you baby.”

“Don’t-don’t be ridiculous.” Derek bites out, his fingers digging into the sheets before coming up to wrap around Stiles’s neck.

“I’m not.” Stiles breathes huskily, “I wish we were home alone, I wanted to spend the morning sucking you off. Wanted to wake you up with my mouth and fingers until you were screaming. But if we’re too loud it’ll wake your whole family up, Der.”

“Don’t care.” Derek grits out, trying to pull Stiles closer with his legs. “Want you so badly. More.”

Stiles makes a small, ragged noise, “I need to stretch you first.”

“Fuck that.” Derek’s mouth drops open as he feels another finger push inside of him. “ _Oooh_.”

Those long, spidery fingers caress and scissor Derek’s hole until he’s nice and loose enough for a third one. And as much as Derek wants to bed for more, beg for Stiles to just hurry up. He can’t help but feel a little touched with how gentle Stiles is being, how he’s making sure Derek is comfortable before pushing for more. Stiles uses his thumb to tease the head of Derek’s cock, and the werewolf has to bite the inside of his cheek so he doesn’t howl.

It would be embarrassing if he woke the entire house up because he was having sex. Laura did it once, and nobody has let it down since then.

“Remember to stay quiet.” Stiles smirks, as if he knows exactly what’s going through Derek’s mind.

Derek’s about to open his mouth and snark at his boyfriend, but then Stiles is removing his fingers and pushing the tip of his cock inside of him. Stifling a groan, Derek presses his face against Stiles’s throat as he pants and whimpers while Stiles pushes inside of him.

“So good for me, Der. So good.” Stiles kisses against his shoulder, moving up to tease bite marks against Derek’s throat. And then snickers a little, “You know I just realized, this explains why my hickies never lasted long on you. Guess I’ll just have to try a little harder next time, huh?”

“Fucker-ah! Oh! _Stiles~_ ” Derek stammers through a moan, his hips lifting off the bed as Stiles begins to pound inside of him.

It feels amazing. Like it’s been years since they last fucked, and Derek is loving every moment of it.

Stiles covers his body with his own, like a massive weighted blanket that holds him down against the sheets. Warm hands grab his wrist and pin them above his head making Derek helpless underneath the younger man as Stiles kisses over his collarbone and up his throat, before biting as his bottom lip. Whimpering, Derek wraps his legs around Stiles’s waist and pulls the man closer, drooling when Stiles’s long dick hits that sweet spot inside of him.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... _ooooh_.” Derek moans, clenching around Stiles’s cock and tilting his head back so Stiles can suck bruises on his neck.

“You’re mine. You know that? God, I fucking love you.” Stiles whispers against Derek’s skin, causing goosebumps to raise on his skin.

“I love you too.” Derek keens, eyes slamming shut when a hand moves down to run at his cock.

“Mmmh, fuck you make the sweetest noises.” Stiles bites and nips at Derek’s skin.

Breathing heavily, Derek whimpers and arches his back off the bed, feeling the itching beginning of his shirt coming over him.

Turning his head to the side, Derek bites the inside of his cheek until there’s blood in his mouth to stop him from shifting.

“Derek? Der, what are you-oh.”

_ Fuck. Fuck! _

“Shit, sorry.” Derek tries to cover his face, “Just give me a minute to calm down and I’ll shift back.”

“No, uh-it’s fine. Seriously, you can get all Wolfman with me, I’m not going to be bothered.” Stiles tells him, without a skip in his heartbeat.

Lowering his hand from his face, Derek swallows and waits for Stiles to react, “This...this doesn’t bother you?”

“Quit the opposite. Remind me later after we’ve fucked like rabbits to check out your shift again.” Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek on the lips, not bothered when sharp fangs scrape against his lips. “You’re so hot.”

“You-“ Derek pants and pushes up into Stiles’s touch when he runs his hands down Derek’s chest.

“You thought I was going to be bothered by this? Derek, you’re not a freak. God you’re-you’re so fucking gorgeous I can’t believe you don’t see it.” 

“Ah-sh-shut up.” Derek pleads, feeling tears form at the edge of his eyes.

“Remember our first time together? You ran yourself into a panic because you thought I was going to be bothered by the fact you were trans. Derek, I love you. I love who you are and I’m not bothered by the fact you get hairy once a month.” Stiles snorts, “Well, hairier than you already are.”

“You don’t care that I don’t have di-“ Derek is interrupted when Stiles rubs at his cock.

“This? This right here is the most perfect fucking dick I’ve laid my eyes on. I love your dick, and if you let me I would suck your cock all day until you were too sensitive.” Stiles kisses Derek’s throat.

“And my...” Derek hesitates, the first years of his transitions were hard before he hated looking down there. Sure his clit grew into a sizable dick, add on with the werewolf genes and a little magic and it was a little bigger than what most people had when they transitioned. But he had a lot of trouble with the fact he still had a pussy. Except Stiles thought otherwise.

“Your pussy?” Stiles finishes for him, and Derek nods his head. “Baby, just because you have one doesn’t make you any less of a man.”

“I know.” Derek clings to Stiles body, wanting to hide his face and the flush on it. But Stiles doesn’t let him.

“Hey, you’re my boyfriend. My handsome man. And if I have to worship your body everyday, remind you everyday of that I will. Because you are perfect-“

“No.”

“ _Yes_. The most handsome, strong, hairy man. I love your dick, I love your pussy, your ass, thighs, chest, your eyes. I still can’t believe you even want to date me when you look like a fucking Greek God.”

Derek chokes on a laugh, his inside going warm and gooey from the way Stiles loved him.

“Your horrible.” Derek pulls Stiles down by his hair and kisses him. “But I love you anyways.”

“Damn right you do. I’m a fucking peach.”

A laugh bubbles out of Derek’s chest, only to get cut off when he groans again.

“Shhh-fuck. Hurry up and fuck me, asshole.” Derek snaps, clenching around Stiles’s dick to get his point across.

“Ok, bossy wolf.” He can feel the smirk on Stiles’s face at that. Grunting when Stiles picks up the speed again, Derek settles back and lets Stiles do the work while he relaxes. Licking his lips, Derek watches as Stiles’s face as the younger man fucks him.

Stiles leans down to kiss Derek’s lips, swallowing the man’s moans and trying to muffle them as the squeaking of the bed and sound of their skin slapping echos in the room. Derek grunts and whines while Stiles groans and whispers sweet nothings against his skin. Hands roaming everywhere, squeeze soft supple flesh under him, lifting Derek’s ass up and giving himself a better position to fuck his mate.

“Der-Derek- _fuck!_ ” Stiles bites Derek’s shoulder as he comes, the werewolf biting down on his own lip as he follows right after. Hands squeeze his ass again and Stiles keeps himself inside of him for a moment longer before finally pulling out.

Derek cringes when he fees his own wetness between his legs, but Stiles already taking off the condom and tying up. The taller man swoops down to kiss Derek on the lips, before rolling off the bed.

“Damn, you even got your own bathroom? That’s awesome.” Stiles states out loud and gets a snort from Derek.

Derek watches lazily as Stiles slips out of bed and gets a wet wash cloth from his bathroom to clean them both up. He knows he’s a werewolf and the soreness in his body will heal up, but at this moment when he can still feel the burning ache of it Derek feels amazing. He never wants to wash his sheets again, now that they smell of him and Stiles. Their mixed scents so deeply saturated into the fabric it makes him want to roll in it.

“Feeling better?” Stiles asks as he enters the room again, climbing back into bed and curling up against Derek’s side.

Derek stretches his arms and legs before sighing out and wrapping his arms and legs around Stiles.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Stiles chuckles, turning his head to press a slow, burning kiss to Derek’s lips.

Pulling back after a while, Derek looks down to stare at Stiles chest. His hand coming up to trace over the dark, grotesque inks on Stiles’s skin. He stares at the almost macabre mural on Stiles’s skin; drawings of dark forest and animal skulls, symbols of an unknown language that riddle Stiles’s ribs. Lines and sharp fangs that dance down the side of his arms, wrapped around his throat is the snarling face of two horrible looking wolves. Something that would have given a child nightmares, and made them curdle with terror.

Derek doesn’t feel this way, instead his fingers trace over each and every line of ink until he’s leaning forward to kiss one of those terrible wolves.

“Will you tell me about your tattoos?” He looks back up to Stiles amber eyes.

His boyfriend smiles down at him, leaning down to press a kiss to Derek’s temple, “One day, I will. I’ll tell you everything behind them all, but not today.”

Nodding his head, Derek looks back down to the tattoos and leans forward to press a kiss to Stiles’s skin again. Smirking when he feels the taller man shiver a little under his touch, and Stiles gives him a squeeze with his arms.

“Are you two done fucking in there?” Laura bangs on the door to Derek’s room, “Breakfast is ready, losers.”

Groaning, Derek presses his face against Stiles’s shoulder and growls when he hears his boyfriend laughing. He would slap Stiles’s thigh if he wasn’t hungry in that very moment. He feels lips pressing against his skin and Derek leans into the touch with a soft rumbling in his chest, Stiles cups his face and kisses down until he’s pressing his lips to Derek’s. He maneuvers them so Derek is on his back and Stiles is leaning over him, sucking on his bottom lip before nipping at it.

“Seriously, I can still hear you both.” Laura grumbles from behind the door.

Snickering, Derek pulls back to look at the door and say, “Go away Laura! We’ll come downstairs in a minute.”

Stiles chuckles and noses against Derek’s throat while they listen to Laura huff and walk away. After that, he presses one last kiss to Derek’s skin before rolling off of him and standing up.

“If I knew I was going to be kidnapped and then spend the night here, I would have brought an extra pair of underwear.” Stiles sighs as he pulls on his boxers.

“If we were the same size, I’d let you borrow my clothes. But I’m afraid you’ll stretch them.” The werewolf teases, barking with laughter when Stiles turns to glare at him a bit.

“Meany.” His boyfriend mumbles, bending down to pull in his pants and then search for his shirt.

Glancing around, Derek’s eyes catch sight of a familiar looking flannel that’s sticking out of his suitcase. Blushing a little as he remembers hastily packing his bag that morning, and didn’t even realize what he was packing until now.

“Here.” Derek pulls the flannel shirt out and tosses it to Stiles, who catches it easily. Only to look down and stare at the shirt in his hands, Derek waits for him to say something. Anything. A wise crack joke, a snort, maybe even just asking why Derek kept it. But Stiles doesn’t say anything, instead he pulls on the flannel shirt and buttons it up easily before coming over and pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips.

“Hurry up and get dressed, or you’re going to be late as well.” Stiles teases.

“Hah-hah.” The wolf rolls his eyes, and slips on some clean boxers, and then a pair of sweats. Not bothering to put in his packer because he’s comfortable right night. Doesn’t feel like he has to show anything off.

Stiles keeps a hand on Derek’s waist, the taller man watching Derek with hungry eyes and it makes Derek smirk.

“Like what you see?”

Stiles looks up, and grins, “Damn right I do. Now come here and give me another kiss before we go face your scary family.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek steps up into Stiles’s space and tugs on the man’s shirt so he’s bending down to give him a kiss.

“They aren’t that scary.” Derek scoffs, turning away to leave his room, Stiles following right behind him.

“Sure. To you. But I’m not so sure your mom isn’t going to try and threaten to rip my spleen out again.”

“It just means she likes you.”

“ _Sure._ ”

Entering the kitchen, Derek ignored the quiet looks his family give him as he makes his way to the coffee pot to pour himself a glass. Stiles following right behind him with a more tentative pacing, he watches as his boyfriend-practically the tallest person in the room which is saying a lot-hunches in on himself a bit and tries to make himself appear small.

“Men.” Derek rolls his eyes, reaching out to grab Stiles hand and tug him to his side.

Smiling sheepishly, Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand before looking around the kitchen.

“Here.” Peter hands Stiles a mug of hot coffee, and already Derek is narrowing his eyes on suspicion. “Sex with a werewolf can be really tiring, if not exhausting. I should know from personal experience.”

“Peter.” Derek scowls at his uncle.

Stiles brings the cup up to his lips, and makes a cursory sniff before pulling it back, “Is there Toad’s Wart in here? A poison for magic users.”

“Uncle!”

Peter shrugs, not looking at all the least bit regretful, “Oops, how _did_ that get in there.”

“Where’s your husband, you’re more manageable when Chris is around.” Derek takes the coffee cup from Stiles’s hand and dumps it. Glaring at his uncle who stands there grinning like a fox, while Derek pouts Stiles another cup of coffee.

“Sadly, Chris couldn’t make it for the full moon tonight. He had to deal with some family business, oh how I miss him dearly. You know it’s not fun fucking yourself on your fingers, when your husbands on the other side of the country.” Peter says nonchalantly, leaning against the counter and bringing up his own mug to sip at it.

“Wow. And I thought going to college and then spending nights learning magic was wild. This is on a whole other level of wild.” Stiles laughs more to himself.

Derek leans into his mate’s side, and gives everyone in the room a dark look as he sips his coffee. Shouldn’t they be over their protective states right now? Stiles has already proven not to be a threat, and not only that he can take care of himself just fine.

Laura laughs from where she’s leaning over the counter, “Guess you gotta deal with the protective pack now, huh, baby bro.” 

She snickers with delight when Derek growls in frustration, the only thing calming him down as how Stiles wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Breathing out through his nostrils, Derek counted to ten before going back to drinking his coffee. His dad came into the kitchen not long after that, and then it was time for them to leave because dad liked cooking alone without anyone in his way.

“Come on, we can sit on the back porch.” Derek tugs on Stiles’s hand, glaring at his family as they watch them leave. Grumbling to himself as he leaves through the back door, Derek settles down on the swinging bend they have out on the porch. Crossing his arms over his chest while one hand cups the hot mug gentle so it doesn’t fall.

Stiles stands there for a minute and Derek is about to ask why he isn’t sitting down, when he catches Stiles staring out through the tree line of the woods. Staring at the side of Stiles’s face, Derek is mesmerized by the beautiful glow of the light shining on Stiles’s face. It almost makes him seem ethereal, or otherworldly. 

“Stiles?”

“I like your family.” His boyfriend says out of nowhere, and then snorts a little before walking over to sit down next to Derek. Both of them freeze when they hear the wood cream but when nothing happens, Stiles leans back and throws an arm around Derek’s shoulder. “They’re nice, in a scary way.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek turns to give Stiles a look as if asking if the man had gone mad, “Are you insane? You were just complaining about how they were threatening you earlier?”

“Yeah, but they were doing it because they love you and are protective of you. I-I use to be close with some friends who would have done the same for me, but my dads the only family I have left. And I would kill before that man dies on my watch.” 

Watching the expressions shift over Stiles’s face, Derek leans closer and rest his head on Stiles’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you still have your dad, but I just want you to know I feel the same way about you. You’re important to me, you’re more than a boyfriend. You’re my-“

“Mate?”

Derek swallows, “Yeah.”

“You’re gonna have to tell me more about that later. My knowledge on werewolf lore is little to none, it wasn’t something I really studied much.”

“Really? I thought you knew I was a werewolf since the start, seeing as your magic.” Derek shifts a little so he can watch Stiles’s face.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles chuckles, “I didn’t even know you were a werewolf! I thought this whole time you were this cute trans guy with a protective family, and was worried about how I was going to explain to you I go out with my friend Kira and Lydia to fight evil monsters who eat humans at night. It sounds like the plot for a comic to be honest.”

“Wait- _You!_ ” Derek almost jumps up, “You’re the one-the scent I’ve been freaking out over! This whole time I thought it was someone who was pretending to be my mate.”

“Oh. Oh! My amulet! Shit, I forgot about that thing, I wear it all the time and it helps mask my scent and powers from supernatural creatures, I usually take it off when I go out.” Stiles explains, a goofy look crossing his face as he snorts.

Derek frowns, setting his coffee cup to the side as he turns to give his boyfriend an eyebrow raise and arms crossed, “Something funny?”

“No. Well-It’s just amusing the fact that the entire time I thought you were human and I was going to have to reveal the fact I’m a Spark. And you thought I was human and thought you were going to have to reveal that you were a werewolf.” Stiles barks with laughter at that, “We’re idiots! I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. You like always scent me when we cuddle, and you get this face when you smell something bad.”

“I do not! And being a werewolf isn’t just about having a good nose.” Derek slouches a little from where he’s sitting. Grumbling when Stiles wraps his arms around him and pulls Derek so he’s almost sitting in his lap.

“Will you show me?”

Turning his head upwards, Derek asks, “Show you what?”

“Your full shift? Or shift, whatever you guys call it.” Stiles looks like a kid who’s eaten too much candy and is bouncing off the walls. “I didn’t exactly get the best look while we were fucking.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t know a lot about werewolves.” He chuffs, and then scratches at the back of his neck with his hand. “It’s kind of ugly, my Beta shift. I don’t really want to do my full shift because that involves getting naked, and I don’t have the energy to transform and then transform back.”

“First of all, you’re not ugly and you never will be. Derek you’re probably the most handsome man I know, and nothing can change that. Secondly, I’ve already seen you naked-plenty of times I might add.” A smirk curls it’s way onto Stiles’s lips, while Derek’s cheeks burn. “But if you’re tired then I won’t push you to do the full shift. However, I will demand you let me cuddle your wolf self, you’re probably like baby soft.”

Shaking his head, Derek can’t help how much he finds his boyfriend to be amusing. Grabbing a handful of Stiles’s shirt, Derek gives him a little tug to pull him down for a kiss which gets Stiles to shut up. Tilting his head a little to the side, Derek sighs as Stiles easily slides their lips together.

When he pulls back, Derek lets the shift slowly take over his face until it’s finished. Opening his eyes, he lets them glow their electric blue color that has always made other werewolves nervous because of the meaning behind them. He watches the way Stiles’s face grows soft and the younger man stares at him with an expression of wonder.

“Can I...?”

Derek nods his head and leans in a little closer, shivering when Stiles cups his face.

The spark is gentle with his touches, thumb sliding over the ridges of Derek’s thickened brow and then down the bridge of his nose. They trace down the sideburns he’s grown out and then to Derek’s mouth.

“You even have fangs.” Stiles comments, sounding a little breathless. “You’re so amazing, Derek. God, I can’t believe I’m dating you. You’re so amazing. A freaking werewolf, wow.”

This...this was not the reaction Derek had been expecting when he shifted in front of Stiles for the first time. And it’s not that he doesn’t dislike it, he’s just a little thrown off is all. But everything is cleared up when Stiles leans in and kisses him again while he’s still shifted.

Disney really was right about one thing. So this is love? So this is what makes life divine?

“Are you humming Cinderella?” Stiles teases when he pulls back from their kiss.

“Shut up.” Derek shifts back to normal, a smile permanently on his face as Stiles keeps holding his face like he’s the most precious thing.

“I think it’s cute. You’re cute.” Stiles leans forward to kiss him again, and Derek feels like his heart is soaring.

The moment is ruined when someone behind them clears their throat. 

“If you two are finished snogging, breakfast is finished.” Laura snickers, not bothering to hide the smirk on her face. “Come on, nerds, we’re waisting daylight.”

Derek snarls back a playful, “Go away, loser.”

“Only if you promise to come inside, mom wants to talk about Alpha business.” 

Groaning, Derek let’s his forehead fall on Stiles’s shoulder. Alpha business always meant dealing with the most recent threat, and honestly Derek just wanted one month where they weren’t running out in the middle of the woods to fight a monster. Pretending to be a supernatural vigilante was not as easy as they made it out to be in the comics or movies.

“Come on, the faster we get this done with the faster you can get your fur on.” Stiles teases as he stands up, stretching his arms over his head and causing Derek to groan with annoyance.

“I’m going to be subjected to so many wolf jokes aren’t I.” He doesn’t even to ask, he already knows what the question is going to be.

“Oh, absolutely. Now come on, babe, let’s go talk with the Alpha.” Stiles laces their hands together, which has Derek smiling and feeling like an utter fool as he follows Stiles back into his house.

When they enter the living room, Derek moves to stand in front of Stiles. The wolf side of him feeling protective of his mate as he glares down his family and leads them both over the the empty love seat. He pushes Stiles to sit down first, and then settles between his boyfriends legs, holding back the smile that wants to burst on his face when Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist.

“I see you’re getting comfortable here.” His mother says as she walks into the room lastly, eyeing where Derek and Stiles are seated.

Stiles straightens behind him, and Derek is thrown off a little when his boyfriend addresses his mother with the formal title of, “Alpha Hale.”

“Spark Stilinski.” His mother responds back and flashes her red eyes at him.

“You can just call me Stiles. It’s way easier and less of a mouthful than Spark Stilinski.” Stiles tells her back, and Derek feels his shoulders raise a little in defense.

Derek has never been one to break the rules, or disobey his Alpha. He’s always been the golden child, the goody two shoes. The one who brought home straight A’s, was captain of his sports team and went above and beyond. But right now, Derek throws that all away because this is his mate and he’s not going to let anyone-even if that means his own mother-hurt his mate.

“Very well then, Stiles. I’m glad to see you’re making yourself comfortable.” His mother says with a bit of bite to her words.

“Mom.” Derek growls.

“Right. Of course.” His mother gives them both another look before turning her gaze to the pack as whole.

“As you know, Laura has reported there’s been an abundance of monsters roaming the college as well as dark magic in work. There’s a Darach on the loose, a Druid who turned evil when they started killing people, they are dangerous people. Which is why if you even catch a scent of the Darach you howl for the pack and you come running back to your Alpha.” Talia tells them all, “I won’t have any of you hurt.”

“Alpha Hale, if you would allow me, I could carve protective runes into the trees around your property. That way if she comes around I can detect her before she enters-“

“We already have a capable enough Druid on our hand, Stiles. Thank you, but we don’t need any outsider help.” Talia dismissed the Spark immediately, and Derek feels his hackles raising.

“ _Mom_!” He almost stands up to the woman, wanting to argue with her and demand to know why she’s being so utterly rude to Stiles. All Stiles has ever done was trying to protect them, and love Derek.

“It’s fine, Derek. Seriously, I don’t mind.” Stiles tells him, pulling him back down on to the couch.

Deaton surprises everyone by saying, “Actually, Alpha Hale, having Stiles’s help with putting up some protective shields would be beneficial. As a Spark, Stiles has more power than I could ever have in a lifetime. He’d not only back the wards we have around the property but also make it so they’d last longer.”

Talia gives the man the stink eye, before sighing, “Very well. He can help put up protective wards, but I want someone with him the entire time.”

Of course, Derek is the one to jump on those first. Ignoring the way his mother looks like she’d rather have anyone else do it, but Derek raises his chin in defiance.

“Stiles, if you’ll come meet me at my car, I can give you some tools to use for the carving.” Deaton tells the man as he stands up to leave the house.

“Sure.” Stiles nods his head to the man. He gets up to follow, and Derek is about to join them when his mother pulls him aside:

“Derek, I understand this Stiles is someone you care about deeply, but he’s a stranger.” She tells him, turning her head to watch bad Stiles and Deaton talk to one another at Deaton’s car.

“Mom, I’ve been dating him for six months!I don’t understand why you’re being so rude to him, he hasn’t done anything wrong. You were happy to invite him to the pack get together last night, but now it’s like you think he’s going to stab us in the back.” Derek growls the last part under his breath a little bit. He despises the implication of Stiles ever wanting to hurt them-to hurt him-because he knows with his heart, Stiles is a good person. And would never do such a thing.

But his mom doesn’t know Stiles like he does.

“Maybe you should ask why he kept his magic from you in all those months you’ve been dating. Was he ever going to tell you the truth? Or was he going to keep you in the dark?” She tells him, “He brought danger right to our door, Derek. You saw the way he was when he first got here, what if he’s working with the Darach-“

“Mom!” Derek snarls, his eyes flashing blue. “Don’t ever fucking say anything like that about my mate.”

He growls and walks away, ignoring his mom when she calls his name. Stiles frowns when Derek approaches him, but the look quickly wipes away as Stiles holds his hand out for Derek.

“Gonna lead me on an adventure through the woods, like the big, strong werewolf you are?” Stiles pulls Derek a little closer to him so he can cup the older man’s face.

Derek snorts at Stiles’s theatrics, “Something like that. Now come on, we don’t have all day to go prancing in the woods.”

“I mean, I’m not going to say no to prancing in the woods with you.” Stiles plants a kiss to Derek’s lips, before leading them off into the woods. The two of them silently walking with one another, while Derek let’s his mothers questions eat away at him in an internal turmoil.

______________

Derek doesn’t mean to let his moms questions fester, didn’t mean for them to eat away at his mind until he was brimming with anxiety and nervousness. Was she right? Did Stiles lie about being in love with Derek? Hiding with his magic and using him as a scapegoat while he killed innocent people and used Derek. It couldn’t be true, right?

After all Stiles has told Derek before that he loves him, heart never faltering as he said those three little words. But maybe...maybe it was just the magic. Maybe all this time Stiles was just hiding his real emotions and didn’t care about Derek. This thought...this horrible implication had Derek in knots.

“Derek?”

“Huh?” He looks up, glancing around where they’re standing and wondering when they had walked so far into the woods.

“What’s wrong, Der? You’ve been really quiet while I’ve been setting up the wards. Is there something wrong?” Stiles takes a step closer, reaching out to take Derek’s hands in his own but the werewolf flinches back. The smile on Stiles’s face drops immediately, “Derek?”

“Don’t lie to me. Promise you won’t lie or-or use some kind of spell to make it so I can’t hear you lie.” Derek shakes as he says those words.

The frown deepens, “You know I’d never lie to you, Derek. I love you.”

Once again, his heart never missed a beat and Derek felt like tearing his own skin off.

“Then why? Why didn’t you ever tell me the truth, why did you spend six months with me without ever telling me what you really were?” Derek holds back the tears and anger raging inside of him.

“Because I was under an oath. All magic users who wish to study the arcane art have to make an oath to keep what they are a secret.” Stiles explains, “Do you know how many times I wanted to tell you the truth? It hurt so much not to spill everything to you. I saw how hurt you were when I lied, and it was like I was pulling out my own teeth when I told you lie after lie. I’m so sorry I made you suffer through that all but I couldn’t tell you,”

“And now? What about now?”

“Well, you’re already aware of the fact I’m a Spark. The oath only states I can’t tell other people about what I am, but if someone’s already aware...” Stiles leads off, smiling as the realization clicks inside of Derek’s brain.

“Oh!”

“Yeah.” The taller man snorts, stepping closer to Derek. This time he doesn’t flinch away and Stiles takes it upon himself to wrap his arms around Derek’s waist, “It’s like with the whole, ‘I’m a werewolf thing,’ you got going on. You couldn’t tell me the truth because your Alpha wouldn’t let you and that’s ok. I understand more than most would.”

Derek snorts at that, “Yeah, you can say something like that.”

He feels...better. Calmer. Like the tension between the both of them has been finally lifted. Derek knew Stiles was never lying to hurt him, of course it the lying still hurts. But at least they both can discuss about things and not snap and bite at each other’s throats.

Pulling himself out of his stupor, Derek presses a chaste kiss to Stiles’s lips before pulling away.

“So...tell me about these wards you’re making. I um...I wanna know about your magic stuff.” He makes a little hand motion and Stiles barks with laughter.

“Well I hope you’re prepared to listen to me for hours on end, because I have so much I want to tell you.”

Derek squeezes his mate’s hand, “Trust me, I’m always prepared to listen to you rant.”

For the next few hours Derek spends it listening to Stiles explain everything to him. The first time he learned he was magic by accidentally blowing off the roof of his house when he sneezed, to going to school and learning everything he could, becoming friends with Kira and how the two of them go out every night to fight monsters on campus.

That has Derek punching Stiles in the shoulder, “I can’t believe it was you this whole time! I knew there was something weird going on because every time Laura and I tried to go deal with supernatural threat they were always finished off before we could get there.”

Stiles rubs at his shoulder, grinning when Derek gives him a glare, “Yeah, that’s why my clothes were always singed and I looked like I ran a marathon after “computer class.” Because I was dealing with monsters and sometimes Kira forgets to control her thunder.”

“So computer class...”

“Is actually our code word for hunting, I have my classes on Thursday’s only.” Stiles scratches the back of his head.

“All this time.” Derek shakes his head, only to freeze when he feels the pack bond start to scream.

“Derek?”

“Somethings wrong-someone’s at the house. Cora-she’s, someone is-“ He chokes on the words, stumbling a little as he feels the bond strain.

“Derek! Derek, shit don’t hurt yourself. Come on, let’s hurry to your house. Jennifer might be here already.” Stiles helps him back up and the two of them start running to the house.

“I thought you said she couldn’t get past your perimeter spell!?” Derek doesn’t mean for the accusation to come out but he’s scared and worried.

“Dude, do you know how big your property line is!? We’ve only gotten halfway through it.” Stiles exclaims, huffing a little as he widens his stride. “Derek, you need to use you super speed to get there, I’ll catch up.”

Derek shakes his head and tries to argue, “But-“

“Derek, please. Don’t worry about me. I’ll catch up but you can run faster.”

Swallowing down the argument that wants to claw its way out of his throat, Derek nods his head. He slows down only for a moment, so he can grab Stiles’s shirt and kiss his boyfriend, his mate. The man he lives with his whole heart and being. Before taking off towards the house.

Hearing a howl that signals someone is hurt, Derek howls back to the call to let his pack know he’s on his way.

At the sight of the backyard to his house, Derek roars and shifts as he enters the clearing. Jennifer is standing there with some strange smoke circulating around her. Taking a quick look around, Derek takes note on who’s all there. The kids are safe inside with a few of the humans and werewolf parents. While Peter, Laura, Cora, Erica, Isaac and a few of his cousins along with his mother are in the backyard circling around Jennifer.

The woman turns, and Derek freezes a little under the sight of those black eyes.

“Oh! It’s you. When I heard Stiles was dating a fucking dog I almost laughed myself sick, for someone so powerful he chooses the worst fucking species to mingle with. First that banshee and then the kitsune, but you,” A wicked curl of a smile forms on her face. It has Derek taking a step backwards from her in fear. “He’s very protective of you. I wonder what he’d do if I killed you.”

“ _Don’t_ touch him!” Laura snarls and pounces towards the Darach.

Jennifer cackles, and does something with her hands that had Laura flying through the air.

Yelling, Derek rushes forward and slashes at Jennifer’s arm. Cutting open the skin like it’s paper. The woman screams in rage and then Derek feels something tearing open his legs.

Looking down he finds the smoke that was around Jennifer, was now wrapped around his legs and having spikes tear through his bones and muscles. Roaring, Derek tries to claw them off but they must really be smoke because his hands go right through it. He ends up falling on his side as the smoke goes up further on his body, wrapping around him and tearing open his skin until he’s choking on his own blood.

“Pathetic.” Jennifer laughs, “The whole Hale pack, and you’re all down by a little woman.”

“Fuck you!” Derek hears Peter yell in anguish.

“ **Jennifer!** ” Stiles comes stomping through the woods, his scent cracking in the air like thunder.

Derek whimpers at the sight of his mate, he wants to yell at Stiles to run and leave. Couldn’t handle the sight of Stiles getting hurt because he was too weak to fight Jennifer off.

“So you finally decided to stop hiding behind your pets, huh, Stiles. It’s cute how you think they could have protected you from me.” 

“Let them go. Let them go and you can have my power, but you have to let them go.” Stiles pleads, stepping forward. He looks like he wants to throw himself at Derek’s body, and the wolf has to hold back the urge to yell at him.

_Idiot. Get out of here!_ Derek wants to yell at the younger man, but when he opens his mouth he only chokes. His vision goes a little splotchy and Derek whimpers when he smells his own blood in the air.

“ _Stiles_...” he cries.

“How cute. He wants you to save him.” Jennifer’s voice is like knives against metal.

“Let. Him. **Go.** ” Stiles snarls.

“You know, this wouldn’t have happened if you just let me have your Spark the first time I asked for it. I would have made it so painless for you. But now...now I think I’m going to make you suffer.”

“No!”

Something happens, Derek thinks Stiles jumps towards him and his mother roars. But Derek isn’t sure what is going on because suddenly he can’t see, he can’t breathe. Hell he doesn’t even know if he’s away or alive anymore because there’s so much fucking pain. Derek’s sure he’s screaming, he’s screaming so fucking loud and he can’t hear himself.

Suddenly there’s silence.

And then the loudest noise Derek’s ever heard in his life.

_________

When Derek wakes up the first thing he realizes is that he’s back in his room again, his comforter is tucked up around him and someone is holding his hand. Attempting to sit up ends up being a bad idea when he groans and falls back down against the sheets. He’s been sore before, but that only lasted so long before his werewolf healing kicked in and fixed it. But now it’s like the healing was taking forever and Derek just wanted to curl up into a ball and stay there for a whole week.

“Hey.”

Blinking his eyes open, Derek startled when the hand holding his own gives it a squeeze and he realizes Stiles was in the room with him.

“Hi.” Derek croaks, coughing at how dry his throat feels.

Stiles shifts, getting out of Derek’s desk chair and bringing him the glass of water that was set down on his nightstand. Derek takes the straw into his mouth and gulps the whole glass down, not even realizing how parched he was until the first bit of water hit his tongue.

“Hey, hey, slow down or you’re going to make yourself sick.” Stiles helps keep Derek’s head up as he drinks the rest of the water, slower this time.

When the glass is empty, Stiles sets it down and falls back onto the desk chair.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Derek clears his throat, watching as Stiles shoulders tense up at his words.

“I’m sorry, I...I shouldn’t have come here. I got your family hurt, and you got hurt worse than anyone else. Fuck, Derek, I thought she killed you and I just-I-“

“Is she dead? Jennifer, I mean, is she dead?” 

Stiles nods his head, “Yeah, uh, according to Erica I went all Emperor Palpatine and shot lightning at her until she exploded. And then I passed out.” He scratches the back of his head like he’s embarrassed, “Not exactly my finest moment.”

“You saved me though. Saved my whole family.” Derek corrects, but Stiles shakes his head.

“No, I put you guys in danger! If I didn’t come here, Jennifer wouldn’t have know where to go and you wouldn’t have almost gotten killed-“

“Shut up.”

Stiles flounder at that, “I-but, god damnit. I can’t believe I love you, you’re such a pain in the ass sometimes.”

Derek laughs at that, cringing a little with how his body burns at the soreness, “Shut up, and get on the bed. I’m cold.”

“You’re under a blanket and you’re a werewolf. How are you fucking cold. You’re a baby.” Stiles huffs as he gets off the chair and curls up against Derek’s side. Throwing an arm over Derek’s waist and presses a kiss to the older man’s cheek. “I just-fuck. I’m so happy you’re alive. I-I was so scared when I woke up, but Deaton already took care of everything. And I’m pretty sure your family definitely hates me now because I got them hurt, and I got you hurt. Peter is probably planning to poison my food right now as we speak.”

Derek snorts, “Please, if they wanted you dead you would have been dead by now. My mom would have torn you to shreds.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better! Jeez, talk about working on your bedroom manners.” Stiles grunts.

“Idiot.”

“Oh, so sweet. I think I’m blushing.”

“Are you two down making out? Can I come in now?” Laura asks from behind Derek’s door.

“Go away, Laura.” Derek growls.

The door kicks open and Laura, Erica, Cora and Peter all walk into his room. Derek rolls his eyes as Erica looks at the two of them with a leer on her face.

“I hate you all.” He tells them.

“Sure you do. Anyways, how are you feeling, lover boy?” Erica flops down on the other side of the bed, smirking down at Derek who only glares up at her.

“Well, I was better before you all showed up.” Derek grumbles, his fingers curling against the shirt Stiles is wearing.

“That’s Derek talk for, he loves and misses us dearly.” Laura corrects, smirking from where she’s sitting on Derek’s desk chair.

“Lies.” 

“I’m going to throw you all out if you don’t leave.” Derek curls up further against Stiles’s chest.

“Gosh, Derek. It’s almost like you don’t love your family.” Laura teases once more. Derek opens his mouth to argue with her but she waves him off, “It’s cool, Derek. We get it, you want to have reunion sex with your boo. We’ll get out of your hair.”

“Fine.” Derek grunts as Erica shifts on the bed to lean forward, smashing her boobs against the side of his face. She leans over to smack a wet kiss against Stiles’s cheek, the other man making a confused noise because of it while Erica runs out of the room while Derek snarls. Turning back to look at his mate, Derek presses his lips-and maybe a little bit of teeth-to the area where Erica kissed so he can get her scent off.

“Werewolves.” Stiles snickers, “You know she was just trying to piss you off.”

Derek grunts, sounding like an annoyed dog at the moment while he runs his scruff against Stiles’s cheek.

“Derek.”

“Hm.”

“Derek.”

Stiles pushes Derek back until he’s lying on his back. Glaring up at his boyfriend, Derek pauses when he sees the light, carefree look on Stiles’s face. Nostrils flaring, Derek feels his stomach sprout butterflies when he smells how happy and loving Stiles feels. His boyfriend cups the side of his face, and Derek shivers at the touch.”

“I’m here. I’ll always be here for you. I love you, you know that. And I’m not planning on going anywhere.” 

Derek swallows tightly, Stiles’s heart never skips at any of those words. And Derek’s eyes widen when he realizes that Stiles was saying it like a vow to him and not a promise. Stiles wasn’t planning on leaving, wasn’t going to tuck tail and run away. He was here to stay, for as long as Derek would have him. And Derek didn’t want Stiles anywhere but in his arms.

Gripping Stiles’s hand in his, Derek laces their fingers together. Staring up at his mate’s face, Derek tells him, “I don’t plan on going anywhere else either.”

“Good. Cause you’re mine, Derek Hale.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Derek presses his lips to Stiles’s before pulling back.

“And you’re mine as well, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and Comments are loved!


End file.
